Always mine
by MDIlikewhoa
Summary: "Will these tears ever stop?" She thought to herself as she picked up her loofa and started scrubbing herself raw once again. "You will always be mine." The dark voice invaded her mind as she started scrubbing harder. -What would life be like if Jonathan had raped Clary the night he brought her to the seventh sacred site.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:_ Hello I am a little new to writing fanfiction. I've written a few but always delete them because I hate them. But I really like this one and have worked hard on it. I've already gotten a few chapters written. _

**Important: This story follows all the books up until the end of CoSL. Jace isn't untouchable, Alec never found Maureen, but he and Magnus did break up. And Sebastian never sent those angel wings. He's lurking in the shadows. **

_I don't own, wish I did but alas I don't! _

Chapter one: Trying to forget.

Clary woke up in a cold sweat; she sat up in bed and looked around the room confused she relaxed a little when her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Jace. She kept her eyes on him for a few minutes, watching him breathe in and out. Shaking her head she slowly crept out of Jace's bed and into his bathroom. She turned on the cold tap and splashed her face with the cool water trying to clear her head. She closed her eyes and leaned her head again the mirror in front of her.

"_You belong to me." _Ran threw her mind along with a pair of dark eyes and almost white blond head of hair. She wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the bathroom floor trying to fight the sick feeling in her stomach. It had been a month and a half since she had freed Jace from her brother's clutches. She was trying to pretend everything was normal and that she was okay and happy, but nothing was okay and she was anything but happy. There was something that happened that night when Jonathan forced her to go to the seventh sacred site, something she hadn't told anyone.

Clary quickly leaped up and lifted the lid to the toilet seat as bile started coming out of her mouth. This was the fourth night in a row that this has happened. After she was finished she rinsed her mouth and wrapped herself back up in herself as sobs started to wrack her cold body. She leaned again the wall and cried until she saw light starting to light up the room as the sun started to come up.

"_Time to go pretended everything is okay."_ She chanted to herself as she stood up and washed her face. She quietly snuck back into the room and got back into bed with Jace. He responded by mumbling in his sleep and then dapping an arm over her. She sighed and nestled into him, his touch seemed to be the only one she didn't flinch away from.

Sometime later she was woken up by the sound of the shower turning on. She glanced at the alarm clock on Jace's side table, it was glowing a bright red letting her know that it was a little before 9. She hasn't meant to fall back asleep, but she had a dreamless sleep and she felt a little more rested. Since Jace was in the shower she threw on her jeans from the day before and a random top from the pile in Jace's closet. She deiced she was going to go pretend to eat breakfast before Jace finished his shower.

Clary was hoping to avoid seeing anyone but luck was never on her side and Isabelle and Simon were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly to themselves. She heard Izzy let out a small laugh as she entered the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Clary greeted them. Simon and Isabelle had been inseparable since Iz finally told Simon how she felt. She was a bit thankfully since she felt that was the only reason Simon hadn't realized there was something seriously wrong with her.

"Morning, Clary." They both said in unison and Clary rolled her eyes, this honey moon stage was getting a little obnoxious.

"Come eat with us- er with me." Isabelle said, she was eating breakfast while Simon was slowly sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Sure." Clary said as she walked over to the counter filled with way to much food. There were eggs, toast, bagels, bacon and orange juice all over the counter. She guessed Maryse made it earlier since Isabelle was a terrible cook and all this food looked good. Clary grabbed some cold toast and headed over to the table to pretend to eat it. She started slowly picking apart the white toast with butter on it, only taking small bites if Simon or Isabelle glanced her way. A few minutes later Jace walked into the room, his hair still wet from his shower. Clary quickly piled her toast bits onto a napkin and squished the napkin closed so Jace wouldn't see her uneaten toast; he was starting to notice her non-eating habits. Jace walking over to the food and pilled her plate high before joining the three of them at the table.

"Morning." He said as he sat down and kissed Clary on the side of the head. She smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him since he looked tired even though she thought he slept all night.

"Alright I guess." He shrugged as he started digging into his eggs.

"I had the craziest dream." He said as he swallowed his first bite. Clary made a face at him to continue.

"I don't know, I was in this dark room alone. There were no walls, or windows or anything in the room. Suddenly Sebastian was there." Clary tried not to Sutter at the name her brother liked to go by.

"He was telling me how angry he was that I wasn't in his possession anymore, and that he was going to have me a part of his army no matter what. Then at the end he gave me this crazy, dark look." Simon and Izzy were listening at this point.

"And…?" Isabelle prompted him to finish since he took a bite of a piece of bacon before continuing.

"Well he said to never forget that Clary belong to him, not me never me." Clary paled as she looked down at her crumbled napkin of uneaten breakfast.

"Well it was just a dream right." She tried to sound fine as she let out an awkward laugh. She finally looked up at everyone, Simon look concerned for her Isabelle's eyes looked full of pity and Jace just looked sad.

"Yeah of course it was just a dream." Jace said nodding. At that moment Alec entered the room, saving her from all the stares. Alec looked heartbroken, Magnus broke up with him last month and he still wasn't okay. Clary decided this was a good opening for her to leave the room.

"Well I am going to go take a shower since someone was hogging it this morning." Clary tried to joke since everyone looked super concerned about her.

"Noone said you couldn't have joined me." Jace winked at her as she laughed lightly.

"You wish." She said standing up from the table and giving Jace a small kiss on the lips before heading towards the door.

"Why yes, yes I do." He replied as she left the room. Once she was out of the room she start sprinting towards the room that held some of her things in it for when she stayed over. She didn't want to go to Jace's room in case he came back in the middle of her breakdown. She seemed to be having more and more of those lately; she didn't know how much more she could take before she completely broke.

She entered her room and shut the door locking it behind her, then walking to the bathroom not even giving a glance around the room before tearing it opened and shutting and locking it as well. She was already having trouble breathing as she turned on the water and started stripping her clothes off. Tears were falling down her pale face as she opened the curtains and jumped into the shower, not even caring that is wasn't completely warmed up yet.

"_Will these tears ever stop?" _She thought to herself as she picked up her loofa and started scrubbing herself raw once again_. "You will always be mine." _The dark voice invaded her mind as she started scrubbing harder. _"LOOK AT ME!"_ Clary dropped her loofa and sank to the shower flood as sobs racked her body. She didn't want to relive these thoughts or feelings. It was never ending everyday it was all she could think about. She wrapped her arms around herself as more thoughts clouded her head. _"You're so beautiful Clary."_ She could see Jonathan's lust filled eyes as the sobs started becoming harder and louder. She prayed somebody didn't hear her. She put her head on her knees as the flashbacks started.

AN: Yup I am going to leave it a cliffy, I already have the next chapter done just gotta decided when to post it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again everyone, thanks for all the reviews and what not. So I would like to thank The Worm In the Apple for pointing out the fact that Simon can't enter the institute in the first chapter. Sorry about that everyone I completely forgot about that when I wrote that part! Just gloss over that fact since I can't seem to think of a way to fix it! Well here is chapter two!

Chapter Two: Silent screams

-Flash back

Clary was breathing hard as she swung back and kicked, she missed Sebastian's chest and knocked over the table next to him instead as he darted at her knocking her to the ground with him landing on top of her. They had been fighting for a good 5 minutes at this point; Clary was getting a little tired while Sebastian looked like he was just getting started. His body was heavy on top of hers and she tried to fight him off but he had a firm grip on her.

"You're so beautiful Clary." He said as one of his hands pins her arms above her head and his other hand started trailing down to the button of her jeans.

"You belong to me." He said looking into her eyes and unclasping her jeans. She kicked out of his grip at that point and started to try and crawl away, but he was quicker and he lunged at her landing on her back sending her flat on her stomach with him lying on top of her.

"Why try and fight the inevitable Clary? You know you want this as much as I do." He whispered into her ear sending chills down her spin.

"I HATE you." She hissed back at him.

"No you don't." He said back with a small laugh as he brought his stele down upon her arm. He started placing a rune on her upper arm, she tried to fight him but he had her pinned.

"What are you-"She tired asking as she suddenly felt weak, tired and numbish. Sebastian let some of his weigh off her and she tried to roll over onto her back but she found herself too weak to move.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered as he flipped her over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her looking down at her.

"It was a simple medical rune, used to help shadowhunter's bodies relax so their injuries can be treated. " Clary closed her eyes as she felt tears slip down her cheeks as he let his hand slid down her body as he started working on her jeans again. He started sliding her jeans down her legs and she started trying to fight him off again but she found that her arms would barely lift an inch off the ground.

"Look at me." Sebastian demanded, she refused so he pulled a dagger out of his pocket and placed it at her throat.

"I don't want to use this Clary but I will if you make me." She finally looked him in the eyes and he looked murderous. She weakly nodded, he placed the dagger back we're it came from and pulled her jeans the rest of the way down her legs. She felt naked and exposed and there was nothing she could do about it. Clary felt the rune on her arm give a small pulse and she suddenly was overwhelmed with dizziness and she was afraid she was going to black out. She became aware of herself again just as Sebastian lifted her shirt up and over her head. A sob escaped her lips but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Sorry sister but we don't have a lot of time right now, can't be late to the ceremony so sorry if this is rushed, I promise you will enjoy it more later." He grinned down at her as his hands roamed over her stomach touching her all over.

"You don't have to do this Sebastian… Jonathan please!" She begged in a weak whisper.

"I don't have to Clary, I want to." She saw an evil glint to his eyes and knew that this was going to happen; nothing she could say or do would stop him. Another sob escaped her lips as he roughly yanked down her underwear and slipped on of his digit's into her opening. It hurt and she shuttered a little as a small scream came out, he backed handed her into silence.

"You're tighter than I expected." He said as he added another finger trying to stretch her.

"Jace must not be that big then." He said with a laugh looking at her face.

"I wouldn't know." She whispered back. His face held a moment of shock before smiling wickedly.

"You and Jace haven't fucked?" He asked crudely.

"I assumed with the sexy scratched on my back the other night you guys were hitting the sheets." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"This is going to be amazing." He whispered at her throat as he started sucking on her neck, leaving a mark for sure.

She started struggling again as he withdrew his fingers and started working on taking off his own jeans. Suddenly she felt his hardness on her stomach. If felt large and very warm.

"Clary you will always be mine." He remarked not even noticing her weak attempts at fighting him off. He slowly parted her legs and lined himself up at her entrance. She shuttered with nerves.

"You're so beautiful sister, I feel lucky to be your first." He said as he slowly started entering her. She cried out in pain but that didn't stop him. He filled her until he was all the way inside her.

"Oh, you're so tight and warm." He let out a throaty moan before he took himself half way out and then jammed himself back inside. Clary was crying and withering in pain, this was nothing like she ever held before. The rune on her arm made her weak and made her feel so helpless. Sebastian pushed her bra up slightly and started sucking on her previously ignored breasts.

Clary tried to think about other things, Jace's smile, Simons laugh and even Isabelle's gross cooking. Anything to keep her mind from thinking about what was happening to her. The pain was getting unbearable and all her happy thoughts slipped away and the only thing left was Sebastian and his relentless pounding. She couldn't help the moan of pain that slipped out of her mouth.

"Look at me Clary, I am going to come inside you and I want you to look at me as I officially mark you as mind forever." Clary shut her eyes tight not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but he started pinching her left nipple so hard it felt like he was going to pull it off. Her eyes opened on their own accords. He thrust inside her three more times before she felt him shutter with orgasm. He yelled out in pure bliss not taking his eyes off Clary for even a moment the whole time. They were both breathing heavily when it was over. He laid his head on her chest.

"That was amazing sister." He whispered as he started to play with one of her curls.

"Why did he have to keep calling me sister?" She thought to herself as he thrust himself once more inside her and he shook with an aftermath orgasm. He sat up slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"You are mine Clarissa, never forget that." She cried out as he slowly pulled himself out of her.

-End flashback

She shook slightly as the small amount of toast she had eaten for breakfast came rushing from her stomach. She heaved for a few minutes when there was nothing left. She sat curled at the bottom of the tub for ten more minutes before she trusted herself to stand. After quickly washing her hair she exited the tub. She quickly dressed in some gray comfy pants and the top she had borrowed from Jace that morning.

AN: Hope you liked it! I don't get a chance to write on the computer as much as I would like, so I've been handing writing this story and I already have chapter 3 done and half of 4. The next chapter will be up the next time I can type on the computer. Monday or Tuesday I am guessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry about the wait! I ment to have this up last Tuesday but I got lazy and thought I'd do it Wednesday instead and then life happened. So here you go, hope you like it! **

Chapter 3- When will it end?

Clary decided quickly that she just couldn't handle pretending today, so she slipped on her boots and made her way to Jace's room to tell him some kind of lie to get her outta there. She lightly knocked on his door, and then slowly opened it when nobody answered, it was empty. Jace must either still be in the kitchen or in the training room or something she thought to herself. Clary sighed in relief and decided to send him a quick text as she backed up and started walking towards the exit.

Jace_: 'Sorry Jace my mom called and asked me to maybe grace her with my presence since I haven't been home in a few days. I'll call you later.'_ She sent the text and hoped it didn't sound as flat as it would have if she told him in person. Once out of the institute she didn't have a destination in mind, she really didn't want to go home her mother was getting frustrated with the way she was acting, she knew something was wrong but not what. Clary decided to just walk around for a while and clear her mind. She put her ear buds from her ipod in and shoved her hands in her pockets.

The air was cool on her face and it felt nice, she was staring at her boots just thinking of nothing but the music that was pounding in her ears. After what felt like a couple of hours she finally raised her head from the ground, feeling like something was staring at her. Her eyes landing on a giant crow sitting on a telephone pole right across the street from her. It stared her straight in the eyes, and she looked backed wide eyed and shocked. After a moment of this it let out a giant caw and started flying away. Something didn't feel right and Clary quickly relaxed herself as she always did to lift glamors, and then there it was. It was a giant winged demon flying away. It was a gross mud-green color; it was scaled and had a huge tale with a spike on the end of it. The thing reminded her of a dragon, only smaller and uglier.

Clary looked around at her surrounding's for the first time and realized she was on a quiet, empty side street. She quickly turn around and all but sprinted back where she came from, trying to find a busy main street. Once she was around some people she slowed down, she was out of breath and a little bit panicked. She just knew deep in her heart that that was a demon sent by Jonathan. She didn't know what it wanted or what it was going to do if she hadn't looked up when she did. Clary didn't know where to go at that point but she felt it was too dangerous to stay on the streets alone. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she turned around and crossed the street, a new destination in mind.

Clary arrived at her destination half an hour later, she quickly ran the bell and hoped Magnus was home and hadn't moved away. She was starting to lose hope as the minutes drag by. Then finally she heard Magnus's voice.

"Hello, who's there?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"It's me Clary, please let me in!" She said slightly out of breath hoping he really would let her in. There were several minutes before she finally heard the beep of him unlocking the door for her. She quickly snatched up the door handle and entered the building. She walked up the stairs to Magnus's apartment; the door was left open a crack so she let herself in. Magnus usually had his apartment glamours and well decorated. Today she walked in and the walls were a pale tan color and in the kitchen there was only a kitchen table and one chair, besides the stove, fridge and counters. She entered the living room and she finally spotted Magnus sitting on a tiny loveseat, the only furniture in the room besides the tv and the stand it was sitting on. Clary started talking before Magnus could; she knew he was angry at her and everyone else.

"I know you told Alec to tell us that you didn't want to see us anymore, but I've missed you." She let out in a rush hoping Magnus wouldn't be too angry at her for not listening to his wishes.

"About dang time!" The warlock said as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Huh?" Clary asked sounding confused.

"I've been waiting over a month for one of you lot to come and see me. I told Alec I didn't want to see you guys because I felt like you were using me. I thought if you guys wanted to come and see me as friends that would be different, not if you just needed something from me." He let out quickly.

"Oh Magus I wish Alec explained it more like that, I would have been over here weeks ago if he had!" Clary reached out to hug him, it was a little out of character for her but she didn't feel like herself lately as it was. He hugged her back a little surprised at her affection.

"He's a man what do you expected?" Magnus said as he let out a laugh and Clary saw his cat eyes flash for the first time since she entered the apartment.

o.O.O.o

Sebastian was angry, angry as hell. The demon he sent to kidnap Clary came back empty handed. You did not disobey Sebastian and get away with it.

"Please tell me again why you came back WITHOUT CLARY!" Sebastian let out with a shout as he slammed his fists onto his desk in front of him. The demon glared a little as he grunted.

"Master she became aware of me, I lost the element of surprised. She is a shadowhunter after all, I didn't want to kill her if we started in battle." The demons voice hissed out like smoke. Sebastian's hands once again curled into fists as he looked at the pathetic creature.

"So what! She wouldn't have engaged in battle! She's weak; I've been watching her for weeks now I haven't seen her train once. I bet she didn't even have a weapon on her. Did you see a weapon?" Sebastian didn't even wait for an answer, he as quick as lighting snatched up a dagger from his table and plunged it into the beast's heart. The demon grunted once and fell to the floor and vanished back to its home dimension. Sebastian sighed; he now had demon blood on his new leather coat and all over his arm and hand. He silently slipped his coat off his shoulders and went to his bathroom to wash the rest of the blood off himself. Sebastian was beyond livid; he figured he couldn't send a demon to do a man's job. He sighed again as he exited his bathroom and started to head down the hall, he walked to the last door and pushed it open without even knocking.

"Where is she?" He asked the man sitting at a desk in a corner of the room.

"She's with Magnus Bane." Came the voice of the Irish man at the desk as he turned to face Sebastian. He had bright red hair, and was rather pale. He had sharp green eyes and a small face. It really pissed Sebastian off that even though he had Patrick O'Callaghan, the greatest warlock in Ireland, Magnus Bane was still more powerful. Sebastian growled, he knew he couldn't get to Clary if she was with that bloody warlock. He punched the wall in frustration. All his time and energy was being consumed by trying to get Clary, he was beyond obsessed and he was faltering in his other plans. He felt that if he got Clary he could finally think about something else and start his battle.

"I think I have a plan." The red haired man said and Sebastian looked up at him with a small smirk.

**AN: Hope you guys like it, I have most of the next chapter written and some plans/ideas for the one after that. I'll post that most likely Friday morning! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey sorry about the wait, **_**again**_**. I think I am just going to post every Monday or Tuesday. I can't post twice a week like I would like. I am a busy woman with a husband and three kids and a part time job at night. I am tired! Lol so I'll just post once a week either on Monday or Tuesday. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and adding to their favorites or following means a lot to me that people are enjoying my story! **

Chapter 4- This isn't happening, is it?

Clary and Magnus sat on his couch for hours, just talking and catching up. The TV was on in the background and Magnus had lit a few candles and Clary felt relaxed and comfortable for the first time in a while. It was just after 9 o'clock when Clary's phone rang, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked to see who it was,_ Jace _she thought as she answered the phone.

"Hello." She said with a small smile.

"Clary where are you? You mom just called she said she's been calling you all afternoon and you haven't picked up. She called me because she was getting worried." Jace said in a slightly worried tone. Clary cured her forgetfulness for not calling her mom, who was her alibi to leave the institute. Clary let out a small sigh as she answered him.

"I am sorry Jace I ended up taking a walk and then I ended up at Magnus's. I am safe and okay so you don't have to worry or anything." She said and hoped he wasn't too angry with her.

"Clary can you meet me in the park in about 20 minutes? It's important." Jace said. Clary bit her bottom lip confused.

"Is everything okay Jace?" She couldn't help the worried tone that spilled out of her mouth, she prayed everything was okay.

"Yes I just need to see you, please just met me." His tone was pleading, Clary couldn't say no.

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can." They both hung up the phone and Clary looked up at Magnus for the first time, he looked confused and slightly worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he watched Clary get off the couch and start stuffing her feet into her boots.

"Yes everything seems to be okay, Jace just asked me to meet him at the park. Sorry to cut our reunion short, I promise I'll call you tomorrow and we can go out or something." Clary looked at him with a reassuring smile, Magnus smiled back and nodded. She waved as she headed to the door and let herself out shutting the door quietly behind her. Magnus sat on his couch few a few minutes, the TV was playing softly in the background. He decided to make himself a snack because his suddenly realized he was hungry. He stood up and headed into the kitchen. Magnus happened to glance at the clock on the stove and it read just a little after 9:30. _It couldn't really be that late_? He thought to himself as he back tracked to the living room looking for his phone. _Jace would never want Clary to meet him in the park in the middle of the night let alone walk their by herself_, Magnus thought as he suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. He started scrolled threw his phone looking for Clary's number.

oOoOo

Clary arrived at the park; she stood at the front entrance that she and Jace always met at. He wasn't there yet and she was a little confused, the institute was closer then Magnus's was. Clary pulled out her phone to call Jace when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hello." She heard Jace said she smiled a little relieved as she turned around. Her face dropped as she spun to see a man she never seen before standing a few feet from her.

oOoOo

Jace's phone had been acting funny for the last hour, he kept trying to call out or text and it wasn't working. He was getting beyond annoyed, he hadn't heard from Clary since this morning and he just wanted to talk to her. Jace exited his room and was heading towards Isabelle's room to borrow her phone when his suddenly rang in his hand startling him. Jace looked down at the screening hoping it would say Clary, but instead it said Magnus. Jace was confused but answered none the less.

"Hello." Jace said as he walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you meeting Clary in the park?" Magnus asked without even a hello.

"What? No, why the hell would I be meeting Clary in the park so late?" He asked the warlock in a hard tone.

"Crap! Clary got a call from you about 15 minutes ago asking her to meet you in the park. I didn't think anything of it until after she left and I realized what time it was." Magnus said in a rush, sounding a little frazzled.

"I've tried calling her but her phone keeps going right to voicemail." Magnus said quickly. He started talking again without letting Jace get a word in.

"We need to get to the park; I think Clary is in danger!" Jace didn't need to hear anything else. He quickly hung up his phone and darted under his bed grabbing a few weapons before dashing out of the room.

oOoOo

Clary backed away a few steps and stared at the red headed man in front of her. She had never seen this man in her life and she was slightly afraid. He had been using Jace's voice; she quickly guessed he was a warlock of some kind. Clary tried to back up a little more but she suddenly felt like she was stuck in place. She looked up at the man again and he had short red sparks coming out of his fingertips.

"Who are you and what are you doing to me." Clary asked trying to get her legs to move but they seemed to be stuck to the ground, she could move her arms and head it just seemed like her legs were stuck.

"I am taking to you my master." The man said no longer in Jace's voice, he had a thick Irish accent, and she wondered who his master was. She didn't have to wonder long as he seemed to have read her mind as he started talking again.

"I think you know him, Jonathan Morgenstern." Clary paled; of course it was Jonathan she thought angrily.

"No! My boyfriend is meeting me here any minute and he will kill you!" Clary said in a slightly desperate voice.

"No he's not." The warlock said in Jace's voice as she started walking towards her.

"I was the one who called you sweetheart." He said back in his own voice again. Clary got a sick feeling in her stomach as he was right in her face. _Why is this happening to me_? Clary thought, _why can't Jonathan just leave me alone! _

"Why won't he leave me alone?" She whispered as the red headed man grabbed her upper arms.

"I think you know why." She felt his breath on her face as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

oOoOo

Magnus portaled to the front of the institute, it was too risky to portal right into the park incase Mundie's saw him. Plus he was hoping to catch up with Jace and figure out a plan. Magnus looked up as he heard a sudden roar above him. He spotted Jace on his demon bike heading right for him. He stopped in front of Magnus long enough for the warlock to hop on and then he was speeding off again. Magnus hoped they were in time before anything happened to Clary.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will update again either next Monday or Tuesday, until next time my fellow fanfic readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I am a few days late, hope you can forgive me **

_Chapter 5 _

Magnus could feel how tense Jace was as he flipped on the invisible switch as they were heading top speed to the park. They made it in record time, as they were landing Magnus could see a short girl with red hair and an equally short man with even redder hair. He knew who had Clary without even seeing the man fully. Magnus could see sparks shoot of the man's hands as he was making a portal. Magnus quickly used his own magic to stop him; he could see the portal start to close and sighed in relief as they finally landed on the ground. He could see the other warlock looking around confused until he spotted Magnus and Jace. He glared at them as they started running towards them.

"Stop we're you are or I'll kill her, I swear." The man said with a heavy Irish accent as he pulled Clary to him and put a knife to her throat. They both slowed down and stopped right in front of them.

"Come on man, you're not gonna kill her if you were you would already have done it." Jace said putting his hands up in surrender. The man glared at Jace and pushed the blade into Clary's neck a little and a few drops of blood started trailing down her neck. Jace's stomach dropped and he look at Clary's face, her eyes were closed tightly and he could see she was shaking. He just wanted to scoop her up and make her feel better. Jace clenched his fists together as he glanced over at Magnus.

"Dude I am serious let my girlfriend go, you have nowhere to run and we aren't leaving anytime soon. If you just give her to me we'll let you live." Jace was bluffing but he didn't care, he didn't want this man's hands all over his Clary. Clary opened her eyes and the flat dead look she gave him startled him.

"He's working for Jonathan." She said quickly and the warlock holding her hostage pushed the blade even further into her throat, she whimpered and Magnus had to hold Jace back for attacking the guy.

"Shut up little girl if you know what's good for you." The man whispered into Clary's ear.

"I have orders not to kill you, but not to not hurt you." He said harshly not paying attention for one second, giving Magnus the change to pull a charmed rock out of his pocket, Magnus threw the rock at the red man's head and he went down like a sack of bricks. Clary crumbled to the ground with him since he had a very tight grip on her. Jace rushed over and started pulling the man off her.

"I-I can't move my feet." Clary mumbled out from under the heavy warlock as Jace rolled him off her, he looked down at her before scooping her up in his arms not even looking behind him to see if Magnus was following, which he wasn't. Magnus let his magic flow threw him as he released Clary from the leg binding spelling, and then he used his magic to tie the other warlock up.

"Hey Jace I am bringing this one back to my place for some questioning." Magnus called over to Jace, he was setting Clary down on his demon bike and talking to her in a hushed voice. Jace looked over his shoulder once he heard Magnus.

"Sounds good man, I am going to get Clary settled at the institute and then I'll be over for some questioning myself." Jace nodded and turned away from the cat eyed warlock as he got Clary onto the bike and then got himself on it. He started the engine and when he looked back over towards Magnus he noticed that he was already gone, _man moves quick_ he thought to himself as he took off into the night back to the institute. Jace could feel how stiff Clary was behind him, he hope she was okay. He landed his bike on the roof and took Clary in his arms again, almost flying through the institute as he brought Clary to the hospital wing. He ran into Isabelle on his way of course.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked as she started following them down the hall way.

"Jonathan." He said darkly and he felt Clary start shaking in his arms a little, he quickened his pace and entered the large room and place Clary on one of the beds. He started getting the things he needed to deal with the cut on Clary's neck, he was thankful it wasn't as deep as he thought as he started cleaning it up. Clary still hadn't said anything, he was started to get worried.

"Clary are you okay." He said in a soft voice and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"He almost got me." She whispered and his heart broke a little at the look on her face.

"You know I would never let that happened Clary." Jace said as he opened a band aid and place it over the small cut on her neck.

"What are you doing Jace, why don't you just use an Iratze?" Isabelle asked as she pulled her stele from her pocket and started to pull up the sleeve of Clary's shirt she was going to place the mark on her shoulder. Clary jerked out of her grip her eyes flashing, the last time someone put a mark on her was Jonathan and she just couldn't deal with that right now.

"NO!" She yelled and watched both Jace and Isabelle's eyes go wide.

"Okay we don't have to…" Isabelle trailed off confused, Jace looked just as confused. Clary decided she was sick of this and feeling this way and took off out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait Clary where are you going?" Jace called after her but she was sprinting away as fast as she could, she made it to her room that she only left a handful of hours ago, it felt like years at this point. She flung the door open and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. She felt crazed as she started throwing and kicking things. _Jonathan was never going to stop was he_? She thought to herself as she sobbed and tore up books. Suddenly her door was kicked open and she looked up at Jace's confused face.

"Clary what is wrong?" Jace walked into the room and she backed up and stumbled, falling onto the floor hard.

"Leave me alone." She whispered and pushed herself backwards until she hit the wall.

"Never Clary." Jace whispered as he walked into the room and got onto the floor and kneeled in front of Clary.

"I just can't do this anymore! I am suffocating here, I feel like I am going to die!" Jace looked alarmed at Clary's words and he reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me! Place I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED!" She screamed the last bit and Jace filched at the volume of her voice.

"Clary." He said as she started to break down and cry that's when Isabelle finally entered the room and put a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Let me help with this part okay?" She said to Jace.

"No she's my girlfriend; I want to be the one to help her." He said harshly at Isabelle shrugging off her arm from his shoulder.

"Can't you see how upset she is, maybe she just needs a girl right now… Please Jace." He could see Clary getting more and more upset.

"Fine, I am going to deal with the man who tried to take her tonight." Isabelle didn't ask any questions like she usually would; instead she took his spot kneeling in front of Clary whispering comforting words to her. Jace looked at her pained until Isabelle pushed his knees telling him to get out. He took one last look at Clary and marched out of the room; heading for his bike to get to Magnus's as quick as he could.

Clary looked up at Isabelle and tried to stop the sobs coming out of her throat.

"He is going to hate me." She said to Isabelle as she pulled her arms around herself trying to curl into a ball of nothing.

"Jace would never hate you." Isabelle said unsure of how to deal with the crying girl, she had acted like she knew what she was doing to get Jace to go away, but really she was just as clueless as him.

"When he finds out what happened, yes he will." Clary sobbed out and started rocking back and forth.

"What happened?" Isabelle breathed out at her as Clary pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them close.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll hate me to and so will everyone else." She moaned out.

"Everyone will hate me and they will kick me out and tell me to never show my face again." Clary said as she rested her head on her knees, she was now just one big ball of Clary.

"Clary, please just tell me we would never hate you I promise." The dark haired girl pleaded.

"We all have known something wasn't right with the way you had been acting, but my mom said for us to wait until you wanted to tell us. Please Clary we just want you to be okay." Isabelle pleaded with Clary reaching out and putting a hand on the girls arm. Clary was a little shocked that they all saw threw her and knew something was wrong; she wasn't as good at hiding what happened as she thought she had been apparently. She shuttered and let Isabelle touch her arm.

"Jona-"She tried to say his name but it was stuck on her tongue, she couldn't look at Isabelle she tried to form the words.

"Jonathan, he ra-" The last word was stuck on her tongue as well she started rocking back and front again trying to get the words to come out.

"Jonathan raped me!" She finally chocked out and shuttered as the words left her lips for the first time, she had thought them before but never said them out loud. She heard Isabelle gasp a little and she knew that everyone was going to hate her.

Jace made it to Magnus's in record time, he parked his bike on the roof of his building and pulled a large sheet from one of the back compartments and draped it over the bike. He didn't know if he would be done with the red headed man before daylight or night and didn't feel like having to get a new one. He headed to the door and walked down to Magnus's apartment, it was unlocked and he just let himself in. He rushed past the kitchen not even taking any of the room in, the living room was also empty. He found Magnus in his bedroom, with a tide up and unconscious man sitting on a wooden chair in one corner of the room.

"He still hasn't woken up?" Magnus looked up from some papers he was looking at.

"Thanks for the knock or anything; my apartment of course is yours to enter at will." Magnus's said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Jace said as he walked over to the knocked out man and poked him.

"No he hasn't woken up yet clearly, that rock I threw at him was very powerful he might not be up for another few hours." Jace sighed and looked over at Magnus.

"What are you looking at?" He said coming behind Magnus and looked at the stuff he was looking at.

"I went through his pockets and I am now looking through all the stuff in them. He is clearly very stupid or weak because he didn't even put a spell to not let anyone but himself into his pockets." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What have you found?" Jace asked.

"I've found a map of the place I believe Jonathan and himself as staying at. Either they are very stupid or this is a trap." Magnus sat looking up at Jace, his cat eyes flashing.

**AN: Hope you like to make up for putting this up so late I gave you the longest chapter I've written for this story yet! Hope you like it, I do! The reason this was late was because I was having a bit of writers block and now I think I've beaten it and I am excited about this story again, got a bunch of ideas about the next few chapters. Oh and I know Clary seems really weak right now, but something tragic happened to her so she's not really herself. I promise she will at some point get back to the kick butt Clary that we all know and love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clary looked at Isabelle, and in turn Isabelle looked back at her. They just stared at each other until Isabella slowly, with a lot of caution leaned towards Clary and pulled her into a hug when the other girl didn't protest. Clary was shocked, Isabelle was hugging her? Not lashing out and kicking her out of the institute. After a moment Clary returned the hug and cried into the taller girls shoulder. They stayed like that for almost an hour; until Clary finally stopped sobbing did Isabelle finally pull away.

"Clary you have to tell Jace, you can't keep this in any longer!" The dark haired girl said and Clary shook her head.

"I can't he'll hate me." Clary whispered while Isabelle shook her head this time.

"No he won't, I promise Clary. He's going to kill Sebastian." Isabelle could never call him Jonathan, and Clary was slightly glad she always thought of him as Jonathan so she always flinched when she heard his name. Clary tried to keep a sob from exiting her mouth at the thought of telling Jace. At that moment Alec hesitantly walked into the room and looked around at the wrecked room in shock. Then he looked down at the girls on the floor both looking like they had been crying.

"What happened?" Alec asked as Isabelle let out a sigh and looked down at Clary raising her eyebrow slightly, asking if she could or should tell Alec. Clary let out a tiny sigh herself and stood up.

"I am-"Clary started running a shaky hand threw her messy hair.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom and clean up, while you tell him." Clary said not looking either one in the eye while she kicked books and other knick-knacks out of her way so she could get into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Isabelle took Alec's hand and started crying a little.

"I am so outta my league on this one Alec." Alec looked at his sister in shock; she was the bravest person he knew. He was nervous to hear what had happened.

"Jonathan raped Clary the night that we save Jace." She whispered the words but Alec heard them perfectly clear. He felt like his world shifted slightly and he had to sit on the bed or he felt like he would collapse.

"How could someone do that?" Alec looked at the bathroom door and felt his heartbreak for the girl inside. He wasn't the biggest fan of Clary Fray but he would never wish that upon anyone.

"Where's Jace? What happened tonight, does he know?" Alec shot a bunch of questions at Isabelle trying to get the sick feeling to leave his stomach and get his mind set into shadow hunter.

"No Jace doesn't know what happened, I don't know everything that happened tonight Jace left after Clary had her break down and I haven't had a chance to ask her." Isabelle avoided the one question she didn't want to answer, she was pretty sure Jace said he was going to Magnus's at some point her brother wasn't going to be happy.

"Okay so where is he so I can find out what we're going to do to kill that bastered." Alec asked ready to start planning.

"Um I think he's… at Magnus's." Isabelle said waiting for the backlash she was expecting from her older brother, but he just stood there dumb founded.

"Why is he there? Magnus's asked us not to bug him with our problems anymore." Alec said winching as he said his name. Clary came out of the bathroom at this point, looking a little better. She had brushed her hair and washed her face of all the tears.

"I was with Magnus's tonight when I got a call from Jace or who I thought was Jace asking me to meet him somewhere. Since it was so late after I left Magnus thought it was fishy and called Jace. They figured out it wasn't really Jace who called me and they both came and saved me from Jonathan's warlock. They captured the warlock and Magnus's brought him back to his place for questioning, I think there both there." Clary said barely looking at either of them, they both knew her secret now and it made her heart nearly race out of her chest.

"Okay let's go to Magnus's." Alec finally said his voice cracking a little at the end.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle said looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"Yes, this is more important then me and my broken heart." He said looking at Clary, she looked away from him feeling tears in her eyes, Alec had never been so nice to her before, or cared.

"Let's get our gear on and head over there." Alec said to his sister and they headed off towards their rooms promising to meet at the elevators in ten minutes. Clary was alone for the first time and looked at the clock she had thrown on the floor but it didn't get unplugged from the wall; it said it was four in the morning. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she had been at Magnus's. Clary didn't want to wear any gear so she just changed her shirt to one of her own long sleeved ones since she had still been wearing Jace's. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and retied the laces on her boots. She sighed and suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she pulled it out and saw that it was Jace calling her. She hesitated answering it, but in the end she picked it up. Magnus had taken the warlock hostage, he couldn't be calling her.

"Hello?" Clary said her voice sounding sad, and alone.

"Hello darling sister." Clary cringed as she heard Jonathan's voice on the other end, apparently the warlock left the trick phone with him.

"Don't hang up, I promise you won't like the outcome if you do." Jonathan said right as Clary had thought about doing just that.

"What do you want?" She spat into the phone and glanced at the clock on the floor again, it was almost time to meet Alec and Isabelle.

"Clary what have I always wanted? You of course." He stated like she was dumb, she shivered a little and closed her eyes tight.

"Clary I know that they have my warlock Patrick, I am not as stupid as you think I am. This is all part of my plan. He was supposed to be captured, and Jace was supposed to leave you and Isabelle and Alec were supposed to leave you all alone. This is all coming out perfectly." He laughed into the phone.

"At this very moment I have two shadow hunters taking out Isabelle and Alec so they won't be a problem. After they are down my guys will be bringing you to me. "Clary tried to swallow the lump in her throat, this wasn't happening right?

"Please don't kill them." She begged into the phone hating that even she could hear the fear in her voice.

"I won't kill them Clary, as long as you do everything that I tell you." She nodded at the phone stupidly, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Fine." She spat and silently grabbed a small dagger she spotted on the floor and shoved it into her back pocket. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked up to see Alec stumble into the room, fighting with another shadow hunter.

"Clary gets out of here!" Alec screamed at her, Clary's eyes went wide and she started to rush to the door when Jonathan's voice stopped her, she forgot she was on the phone with him for a moment.

"If you take one step out of that room I promise I will have him kill Alec right this second." Clary stopped in the door frame and looked back at Alec and the unknown shadow hunter fighting. Alec was putting up one hell of a fight and she thought he might win when the unknown name hit him in the gut knocking him backwards. Then he started kicked Alec in the stomach until blood started coming out of his mouth and Clary found herself screaming and pleading for him to stop. Suddenly the man stopped and looked at Clary.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead." The man said and lunged at her pulling her into him and pulling a cloth over her face. She was out in under a second and he was out of the room with her seconds after that. Alec was left on the floor bleeding and half dead.

Jace looked at the time one his phone; it said it was after five in the morning, he wondered when Isabelle or Clary was going to call him. The warlock was still out and the only usefully piece of information in the man's coat was the blueprints of the hide out. Jace sighed starting to get bored, he laid awkwardly on Magnus's mini couch wishing it were longer. Jace finally heard the chirp of his phone and looked down to see it was Isabelle.

"Hey, what's going on is Clary okay?" Jace said as he picked up the phone and sat up on the couch.

"You are so predictable you stupid boy." Jonathan said into the phone and Jace found himself shooting up off the couch.

"Jonathan, what have you done to my sister?" jace hissed into the phone and started walking into Magnus's room so the man could hear what was being said.

"She's fine, I am not so sure about Alec he put up a really big fight." Jace could hear Jonathan laugh a little.

"But I am sure if you rush over to the institute now, which I am sure you will, I think he can be saved." Jonathan continued as Jace gestured to Magnus and put the phone on speaker.

"I just wanted to let you know how stupid you were to ever let Clary out of you sight, you very stupid predictable boy. I promise she's in great hands, I can't wait to taste her again." Jonathan almost groaned into the phone just thinking about how amazing Clary tasted.

"You better not hurt her you bastered I promise I will find you and fucking kill you!" Jace said angrily into the phone, and the only response he got was laughing.

"I already have her Jace, and by time you get back to the institute we will be very far away I promise you that." The phone click and Jace nearly threw his phone across the room.

"FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lugs, how could he be so stupid as to think it would be that easy to have saved Clary from that warlock. Magnus just looked a little confused he had only heard part of the conversation.

"We need to get to the institute; they attack Alec, Isabelle and Clary. They have Clary and apparently Alec is really hurt. They both started rushing out of the room, only for Magnus to stop and put a very powerful spell on his apartment. One that wouldn't let anyone in, or out he wasn't going to let the one thing that might have information get away. Jace ran up the stairs with Magnus following close behind. They didn't say anything to each other as they climbed onto the demon bike and speed away. All Jace could think about was how he failed Clary and couldn't keep his promise, and how stupid he was to fall right into Jonathan's plan like an idiot. All Magnus could think about was Alec and hoping he was alright, he hadn't seen him in over a month and he didn't want to see him almost dead after so long of not seeing him.

Jonathan smirked as one of his many servants entered with Clary slung over his back. Finally his plan worked. He took Clary from the man's arms and ushered him away, pleased with his work but wanting him to go away so he could enjoy his prize. He walked down the hall towards his room, opening the door and laying his Clary on the middle of his bed. She looked great lying there, so very beautiful. He sighed to himself and could feel his cock grow a little as she let out a small sigh. He wished she would wake up so he could taste her again; it wasn't fun if she wasn't awake. He thought he wouldn't put the medical rune on her this time, thinking it might be more fun to let her fight. He smirked and he grew even harder just thinking about it. He slowly touched Clary's shoulder, then down her arm and all the way down to her feet. He pulled her boots off and chucked them across the room. He place his hand onto her stomach this time and couldn't help it when his other hand started touching his growing erection as she squirmed on the bed a little causing a moaning to escape from his mouth.

Jonathan laid down next to her and started kissing on her necking, wanting her to wake up before he came in his pants just touching her. She started squirming again and he knew she was going to be awake soon. He pressed his hardness into her side and moaned as he tangled his hand into her hair. He shuttered at finally having his obsession and he couldn't wait to do everything he had been dreaming about. And finally taking control of the shadow hunter world. He felt Clary twitch a little then stretch as she woke and found herself staring straight into Jonathan's eyes.

"Morning little sister, I am glad your finally awake." Jonathan spoke as he pressed his cock into her side again. Clary stiffened and her eyes widened.

"No, get away from me." She screeched as she tried scrambling away. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her closer.

"I like it when you fight dirty with me." He said as he laid on top of her pinning her wrists above her head.

**AN: UM, two updates in one day? I am awesome! Haha seriously I am so over my writers block! If I didn't have work in an hour and a half and if I didn't have to clean up the house then this chapter would be even longer! But alas I have about 3 hours of stuff I have to do that I have to somehow cram into one and one and half! Maybe an update tomorrow, we'll see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Very Mature in this chapter, if you can't handle it don't read.**

**Chapter 7 **

Magnus and Jace didn't speak to each other once as they flew through the air to the institute, they were very quick as the sun was about to come up. Jace made it minutes before the sun popped up; he quickly covered his bike and rushed with Magnus down into the institute.

"You find Isabelle, I'll find Alec." Magnus said as they broke away from each other running in different directions. He headed to Isabelle's room first not sure where else to start, and he was right. She was slummed on her bed, looking like she was in the middle of getting ready. Jace pulled a sleeping dart out of her neck and quickly pulled out his stele drawing an awake rune on her arm. She slowly woke up looking around dazed and confused.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her head and sitting up fully.

"We were tricked and ambushed; one of Jonathan's men took you down." He saw her eyes become filled with fury.

"What!" She felt a little distraught at how easy she was to take down apparently.

"I can't believe how easy we made that for them! Where is Alec and Clary?" She left a little panicked wondering where they were.

"Magnus is looking for Alec; apparently he put up a big fight and is really injured. They took Clary." Jace sounded so defeated, it scared Isabelle a little.

"Let's go find Alec and Magnus." She said wanting to at least do something, they both headed for the door and started with Alec's room, but they weren't there but they could see the room was over turned and knew that a fight had taken place there. Isabelle was angry with herself that she didn't put up a fight at all. They continued down the hall a few doors down to Clary's room, that's where they found Magnus working on an unconscious Alec.

"Oh my gosh! Is he dead?" Isabelle asked slumping down next to Alec's boy, he looked half dead with cuts and bruises everywhere and blood coming out of his mouth. Isabelle felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Almost, but thankfully not quite." Sparks came out of Magnus's finger tips for several minutes before Alec started to look a little better. Minutes after that Magnus stop and sighed.

"Okay I think that did it, why don't one of you put a healing rune and an awake rune on him." Magnus slumped onto the bed looking a little tired. Isabelle pulled out her stele and did what he said. Jace had been standing in the corner with his hand balled into fists the whole time Magnus's had been healing Alec. Alec slowly started to stir and sat up looking a little sick.

"I don't feel so well." He muttered right before he turned and threw up blood all over the carpet.

"Don't worry he's fine, just getting it all up and out." Magnus's said when he saw the look on Isabelle's face. Finally Alec sat up and looked a little better.

"Water please?" He asked his sister and she rushed off to get it.

"What happened, my head feels a little fuzzy." He asked after she came back with his water and he had taken a large gulp of the water she had gotten him from the bathroom.

"We were tricked by Jonathan; his men attacked the two of you and took Clary." Jace said angrily, he was still standing rod straight with his hands balled into fists.

"Oh fuck I remember now." Alec said rubbing his head.

"Iz and I went to change into gear, I was just entering my room when I heard something whiz at me. I tucked and then there was this shadow hunter and we were fighting. I tried to get Clary to leave but everything happened so fast and I got distracted for a second and he took me down." Alec shook his head, angry with himself for letting the other man get an advantage and almost kill him and take Clary.

"Jace, there might be something you want to know… that Clary told me." Isabelle mutter, she didn't want to have to be the one to tell him what Clary had told her.

"What?" Jace asked quickly, he was already angry and she knew this was going to push him over the edge, but he needed to know.

"Well." She started rubbing the back of her head and avoiding his gaze.

"She told me that the night we save you from Jonathan that he um… raped her." Isabelle whispered the last part, but she knew he heard because his eye widened and then he punched the wall.

"FUCK!" He screamed for the second time that morning, punching the wall again. Magnus walked over to him and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back I promise." Jace sank to the ground, something bad had happened to Clary and he was basically the last person to find out. And the person that hurt her the first time had her again and was doing god knows what to her again. He was the shittiest boyfriend in the world, and he couldn't even protect her. He buried his head in his hands and gave himself a few minutes of self-pity before standing back up.

"Okay we need to make a plan, NOW. Who knows what he's doing to her right now, we need to get her back." He said with venom and they all agreed.

"Let's go back to my place, maybe we can get some information from the warlock." He said and they all agreed.

Clary kicked widely and Jonathan let go of his grip on her just enough for her to slip out from under him, she was across the room in seconds trying to open the door. Of course it wouldn't open. Jonathan laughed still lying on the bed.

"Silly little girl that's not going to open, I am not dumb like your friends." Clary wasn't listening, instead she stride to the curtains pulling them back only to be met with a brick wall.

"Tricked yea!" He said laughing again as she opened every curtain in the large room and she was met with the same thing. She opened another door across the room and was met with a bathroom. She slipped in and slammed the door, going to lock it to find that there was no lock. _Of course_, she thought as she started looking through the stuff for something to maybe harm him with. Then she remembered that small dagger she placed in her back pocket and was more than happy to find it still there. She pulled it out and held it in her hand, but she held her arm down by her leg and tried to hide it so maybe she could surprise him. This was not going to happen to her again, she was going to fight until she had no more fight in her and even then she was still going to fight. He finally after many minutes lazily opened the door and lounged in the door frame looking at her.

"How long do you think you can hid in here princess?" He asked taking a step towards her. Clary was going to aim to kill and she decided to just plunge it into his neck. He stepped towards her and she quickly darted at him and aimed her dagger at his throat, he seemed to be quicker and moved slightly so the blade plunged into his shoulder instead. He hissed a little but didn't even fall down; he grabbed her by the upper arm. He looked down at her smirking.

"Did you think I didn't know you had that, you and your stupid friends need to stop underestimating me." Jonathan pulled her from the bathroom, she fought the whole way but he managed to toss her onto the bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at her. Looking straight into her eyes he slowly pulled the dagger out, not even flinching.

"So you wanna play blood and daggers then dear?" He asked, she didn't reply so he started crawling onto the bed towards her. She started backing up but he grabbed her leg and plunged the dagger into her left leg. She screamed loud, and long he got a wicked grin on his face enjoying it. He left it in for a moment before pulling it back out and pulling her closer to him. She hissed as he pulled it out.

"Your turn." He said handing her back the dagger_; he is insane clearly_ she thought as she held the dagger in her shaking hand. She didn't want to play this game.

"Come on now don't disappoint." He held out his arm for her.

"Right there Clary, make it count." He pointed to a spot on his inner arm but she didn't want to do this.

"NOW CLARY!" He screamed at her and she closed her eyes and plunged the dagger into his upper arm. He hissed in pain a little but that was all he did. She opened her eyes and he was looking at her with lust.

"You are so fucking sexy." He said as he pulled the dagger out of his arm and looked at her.

"Your turn sis." He said before plunging the dagger into her shoulder not even giving her a chance to brace herself. She screamed again and almost blacked out the pain was so intense. He pulled the dagger out slowly and she looked up at him with stars in her eyes, her head felt like it was swimming. Maybe it was from the pain and blood lose, either way she didn't like it. Jonathan leaned down and started kissing on her neck and face. She tried pushing him away but felt too weak. A slow fear started creeping up on her. This wasn't happening again right? He wasn't going to make her too weak to fight and then rape her again right? She harshly shoved at his shoulder she had stabbed him in earlier and he faltered a little and leaned off her.

"More pain then mhm?" He asked sitting up and then taking his hand and pushing roughly on her wound on her shoulder.

"AHH." She yelled for the umpteenth time that morning and shutter in pain.

"Please stop it hurts." She cried as he wouldn't let up.

"You're the one setting the pace here baby sister, you want pain so I am giving it to you." He finally let up, but ended up grabbing the dagger back up.

"I think where going to skip my turn and go right back to you." He said placing the dagger at her stomach and pushing it in just a little. She hissed in pain, he was going to do this slowly.

"How does this feel?" He asked pushing it in just a little more. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't know how to get him to stop.

"Please, stop." She begged as he pushed it a little deeper, she could feel her own blood pouring out of her wounds and onto the bed.

"Tell me how much you want me." He said as he pushed it a little more, now the dagger was more than half way into her stomach. She shook her head no so he swiftly pushed the whole thing into her; she arched her back and screamed. In the same moment he pulled it back out and aimed to plunge back in.

"Say you want me Clary, say you want my big cock or it going right back in." He pushed the tip in just a little and she felt vomit rise in her throat, she felt sick and weak and almost like she was dying.

"I-I want your b-b-big cock." She stuttered out, she didn't want to say it but she really felt like she was dying.

"Good enough." Jonathan said standing up and placing the dagger in a draw and pulling out a stele from the very same draw. He walked over to Clary and used a few different healing runes on her. She quickly started to feel better and her energy started too returned. Then he used the stele on himself and then he locked it up in the drawn that he had placed the dagger into.

"That was fun huh?" He asked but she was still shaking from what just happened, the pain would forever be burned into her brain. Jonathan crawled back onto the bed with her but she leaped off it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed, he forced her hand to touch his hard cock threw his pants.

"See what you do to me Clary." He moaned and leaned into her smelling her hair.

"I can't wait any longer, this is happened now." He said roughly forcing her to lay on the bed, in the same moment he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She started punching on his chest but he sent a very hard punch to the head that left her dizzy for almost a full minute. Her vision finally cleared and he had already pulled her pants off and his own, he was kissing along her stomach and down to her panties. Clary kicked at him and he bit her very hard on the leg, she screamed and tried to kick him again but he leaned up and smacked her across the face.

"Give me a fucking minute here Clary before I put that medical rune on you again, I've been waiting over a month for this let me taste you." She shuttered but laid still for moment wanting him in the right place for her to kick him in the face. She shivered in a not good way as he kissed down her leg and started pulling off her underwear, she let him and as soon as he was crouched down again she kicked him in the face with the most force she had.

"Fuck!" He yelled stumbling off the bed, the kick having taken him by surprise. His nose was bleeding but he didn't seem to care as he lunged at Clary and started strangling her, she was gasping and trying to claw his hands off her throat. He didn't let up until her head was spinning and she was sure she was going to die. He slowly pulled his hands off her and she took a few big breathes of hair feeling her head swimming back to the surface.

"Clary I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. AROUND. ANYMORE." He screamed in her face, his eyes were very dark and he looked ready to hit her, which he ended up doing. He punched her so hard in the eye that she saw stars again, she dizzily looked at the ceiling as she felt him on her body again, he started licking her most sensitive area. She tried to squirm away but he grabbed her hips with his hands and held them there locking them very tightly on her, it was painful and she closed her eyes and screamed. This wasn't happening again she wasn't some weak victim. She didn't care how much she got hurt she was going to fight till the end this time. She started thrashing around on the bed, Jonathan gave up on trying to eat her out and slammed his body onto hers, she didn't realize that he had taken off his own underwear at some point. So he was completely naked and she only had her bra on.

"You aren't going to let me have any fun are you?" He fake pouted, she could feel his cock at her entrance and she started squirming around again, but he slapped her very hard and in the same motion he thrust his cock deep inside her. He moaned in pleasure and Clary moaned out in pain. He didn't wait for her to adjust he just started thrusting his hips in and out enjoying how tight she was. Clary continued to try and fight him off; he grabbed her right arm and twisted it in an awkward position until she heard it crack.

"Arghhhh!" She screeched out, he broke her arm awhile still raping her. He kept his pace up for a few minutes and came long and loud into her.

"AHhh Clary mhm I've been waiting so long for that." He whispered in her ear as he sat up and pulled himself off her. Clary honestly didn't even care about anything anymore, he had taken her again and she was broke and bruised and in so much pain she couldn't even think.

"Next time I think I'll use that rune again, I want to explore you without getting kicked in the face." Tears slipped down her cheeks realizing she was going to have to endure this again and again. Clary couldn't move her right arm from its odd angle and her face hurt very bad from all the punches and slaps she had taken, her thigh also hurt from that bite he gave her. In the end she ended up passing out because she couldn't deal with the pain and abuse that she had endured.

**AN: Hope you didn't hate it. I won't be able to post again until Monday **** Since I have to work Sunday I am doing father's day for my Husband tomorrow so I'll be busy all weekend. Sorry everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clary woke up with a start; she was curled up in an unfamiliar bed, the blankets all tangled up in her legs. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. It was dark but she could tell she was in the same room she had been in earlier. She stretched her body and realized that she wasn't in pain anymore, she touched her face and she didn't have any bruises and her arm wasn't broken anymore. She realized that Jonathan must have healed her after she passed out. She shuttered remembering everything that happened and looked around the room for him; she couldn't see him anywhere and sighed in relief. Clary took the blanket off her body and saw that she was wearing some kind of lingerie set; it was navy blue with polka dots and it was sheer. It was two parts, she felt very naked as she crept out of bed and into the bathroom. Clary did her business, and then she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fragile and broken and she felt like she would never been whole again. She walked back into the main room and walked right over to the draw that Jonathan was in earlier that day, where he put the stele and dagger. She touched the dresser handle and was met with a sharp pain, she pulled her hand back and looked at the draw trying to figure it out. She finally noticed some stele marks, most likely to keep people out. She sighed as she tried opening the other draws and was only met with some clothes. Clary changed out of the lingerie set and into a pair of boy sport shorts and an XL t-shirt. She felt a lot more comfortable as she checked every nook and cranny of the room looking for something to help her escape. She came up with literally nothing, she sighed throwing her hands up and stalking back to the bed. She didn't even know what time it was and how long she had been out since all the widows were bricked up. Clary almost forgot about checking the door, so she got off the bed and silently crept to the door. She turned the handle and was surprised when it opened for her. Clary opened the door as quite as she could and peered out and down the long hall way. She couldn't see anyone and didn't know where the exit was or could be. Clary sighed as her head ached wondering what to do next. She heard a noise down the hall and quickly shut the door and leaped back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and pretending to sleep. She heard the door quite open and click shut, and then someone started to crawl into bed with her. She knew it was clearly Jonathan, her heart started pounding in it chest, she couldn't do it again. She couldn't be raped, or hurt again like that.

"I know you're awake." The voice said a few minutes later and Clary slowly opened her eyes, Jonathan was laying over the covers and his head was propped up on his elbow.

"Had a peek around our place I am guess?" Jonathan said and Clary glared back ignoring him.

"You can't ignore me forever sis." Jonathan said as he scooted closer to her, while she scooted as far away from him as she could. This kept going until she toppled out of the bed not realizing that there wasn't any left. Jonathan peered down at her from the bed.

"Why did you change out of your other clothes?" He asked looking disappointed.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice." Clary snapped at him standing up from the floor and stalking to the door that Jonathan entered from. She twisted the handle to find it still unlocked. Without really thinking she pulled it open and just ran, not sure where she was going. She heard Jonathan laugh behind her.

"I love a good chase!" He called out after her, but she wasn't listening she was just running.

OoOoO

Jace looked down at the sleeping warlock and punched him square in the face, it had been hours since Clary had been taken and Jace was getting pissed. They had no leads, tracking Clary magically didn't work. The warlock wouldn't wake up and Jace was on his last nerve.

"Wake the fuck up you asshole!" Jace screamed about to punch him again when Alec grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't man it's not getting you anywhere." Jace pulled out of Alec's grip and stalked off to the corner of the room. He felt so useless and he didn't like feeling this way. He picked up his phone and tired calling Clary again, hoping to at least get Jonathan again so he could try and get him to tell him something useful. The phone just rang and rang, it went to voicemail and Jace hit the end button angrily. He was about to punch a wall when he heard a groan. He looked up to see the Irish warlock struggling against the ropes a bit; he opened his eyes slowly looking around the room. Isabelle and Magnus stood by the door having been called in by Alec saying he was awake. Alec stood in front of the man with his arms crossed over his chest, and Jace stood in the corner with his fists clenched. He walked over towards the man with a glare in his eyes.

"What is your name?" Jace didn't think it would be wise to start off with a punch, hoping the one he already gave him while unconscious was hurting him.

"Patrick O'Callaghan." The man basically spit out of his mouth.

"I am not telling you anything." He spoke in almost the same sentence. Jace growled slightly but tried to calm down as Magnus entered the room fully.

"Haven't seen you in a while Pat." Magnus said to the man who in turn spat on the floor in front of Magnus.

"Oh I know you missed me don't lie." Magnus said kneeling down next to the warlock.

"It's been 50 years Patty, what happened?" Magnus said in a soft voice, Jace forgot that Magnus knew Patrick he wished he had remembered that so he could have asked the cat eyed man more about him before he woke up.

"What do you think happened, you left me all alone no one wanted me after that accident accept the dark ones." Patrick growled out and Magnus got a sad look in his eyes.

"You know I had to leave Patty it would have been worse if I hadn't." Magnus pleaded a little but Patrick just glared.

"I don't want to hear your lies Magnus." The red headed man said.

"And I don't want to hear yours either." Magnus said before quickly pulling out some powered out of his fist and blowing it in the other man's face. Patrick was about to say something and sucked in a lot of the power before he realized what was happening. He coughed and gaged a little, some snot ran down his face. Magnus sat up looking pleased.

"That was truth powder, for the next ten minutes anything we ask he will have to tell us and tell us the truth about. Better hurry and ask any question you might have." Magnus told the group as he crossed over to his bed and sat down.

"How did you get some of that, it's so rare." Patrick wheezed out as Jace squared in on him.

"We don't have time for your questions!" Jace hissed out.

"Where does Jonathan have Clary." Jace asked.

"His home." The warlock said seeming like he was straining to not say the words he was saying.

"And where is Jonathan's home?" Jace asked trying not to back hand the man.

"The south of France, it moves sometimes but it's not like the house the three of you shared together for a bit. Its moves when Jonathan gets enough demon energy and makes it move. I am sure he's move it since he got Clary." The man's face was beat red from trying to keep the words in his mouth but they were just spilling out despite his best efforts. Jace look worriedly at the others, if he moved they might never find Clary.

"Do you know where he would be moving it next?" Alec asked this time.

"Jonathan can't control where it goes, it just goes in a big circle of four programed places just different locations in that place." The Irish man coughed again and looked pained but Jace didn't care.

"Where was the next location?" Jace could tell he was trying to keep this one in but it wasn't working.

"My home land." He finally breathed out.

"That's how we meet when he was first there." Patrick was letting out more then he wanted and he knew Jonathan was going to kill him if these guys didn't.

"Are the blueprints of the house you have here real?" Magnus asked next picking them up from his desk.

"Yes." Patrick said looking at the ground.

"I like to keep it with me, it's very big and I sometimes forget which rooms are off limits." Patrick said in his think Irish accent, sounding very embarrassed to admit that he was stupid enough to carry around a blueprint of the house Jonathan was staying at. Jace was about to ask another question when Patrick looked in straight in the eye.

"Weather you find Ms. Fray or not doesn't matter because she will never been the same girl again with what Jonathan has planned for her." Patrick said thickly and spat on the ground again.

"What is he going to do to her?" Isabelle asked, talking for the first time since the warlock woke up.

"You're out of time dearie all of you can go fuck your self's." He said letting them know there ten minutes were up. Jace sighed and ran a shaky hand threw his hair, he was glad he knew the location of were Clary was but his stomach was turning thinking about what Jonathan might be doing to her.

"Okay guys we need to get to Ireland and figure out how we are going to find Clary from there." Jace said as they all started leaving the room so they could plan without Patrick listening. They shut the door on him and Alec was the only one wondering what kinda passed Magnus and Patrick had had. Alec shut his eyes and tried to get the thoughts out of his head, this wasn't the time or place to be worried about who the warlock had been with, again. This first time he blew up about it he lost the man, he wasn't going to lose his maybe only chance to get him back. Everyone was all gathered around the kitchen table quietly talking about getting to Ireland and what they were going to do when they go there. Alec sat down next to Magnus to jump into planning with the rest of them.

"Wait shouldn't we call Simon." Isabelle piped in, with all the craziness that had been happening for the last couple of hour she completely forgot about her boyfriend who just happened to be Clary's best friend. Jace looked like he could give two shits so Isabelle stood from the table and pulled out her phone calling her vampire boyfriend.

"Hey Simon." Isabelle started when he picked up the phone.

"Jonathan kidnapped Clary we need you at Magnus's as quick as you can, we are portaling to Ireland soon and if you don't get here in time Jace will make us leave without you." Isabelle said quickly then hanging up the phone so he couldn't ask any questions, there wasn't any time.

OoOoOo

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Jonathan called out in a childlike voice while Clary shrunk down deeper into the closet she was hiding in. She had gone to maybe half way down the hallway and then went into the first room that she could find unlocked. He heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. It was a stupid idea for her to have left the room when Jonathan was there, she should have waited until he was gone so she could try and escape instead of playing a sick game of hide and seek. Clary sat in the corner of the closet with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. He was going to find her at some point and she didn't know what he was going to do when he did. She rocked back and forth a little wishing Jace and the others would find and her save her from another session with Jonathan. She closed her eyes; she could still remember the pain from the knife wounds Jonathan had given her. They might have been healed and gone but that was a pain you never forgot. She was startled out of her thoughts when the door was ripped open.

"Found you!" Jonathan said with a smirk while Clary screech from being taken by surprise, she didn't even hear him open the door to the room.

"Come on pup I am done with this game, I am ready for a different kind of game." He grinned wickedly and reached into the closet pulling Clary out by her upper arms.

"Let me go you sick bastered!" She kicked at him trying to land one in his sensitive spot but he seemed to know what she was thinking and was keeping her from doing it.

"Come on little girl you know you're having fun." Jonathan placed her feet on the floor and pulled her by the arm out of the room and down the hall back to the room she started off in. Clary fought and screamed but Jonathan didn't seem to notice. Jonathan whipped opened the door and tossed Clary in, she landed on the floor in a big heap.

"Come on now Clary stop being so dramatic, it won't hurt this time I promise. I can't promise about any other time but this time it won't." She looked up from the floor to see him with pouty lips walking over to her.

"This time is all about us Clary just feeling each other, getting to know each other better. You are mine forever Clary and I want to know what is mine." He said reaching down and pulling her off of the floor and shoving her to the bed roughly. He stomped over to his dresser and unlocked it, pulling out his stele.

"I know you won't do this willingly so I am going to have to us my medical rune on you, sorry but once you stop trying to fight me this is going to have to happened." Clary tried scrambling off the bed but he was quicker and squished her flat on the bed while he carving the rune into her arm. She felt the familiar light headedness and numbness as the rune took over.

"Ugh." Clary moaned, it felt stronger this time or she was just weaker to begin with so it was affecting her more. Jonathan eased off her a bit placing the stele on the bed side table and then looked down into her face.

"You haven't come for me yet; I am ready to make you enjoy this… more than once." He grinned wickedly as he started yanking off her shorts. She didn't have on any underwear since she couldn't find any. He slipped one of his fingers up inside her without any warning.

"Ah!" Clary yelled in a bit of pain as he jammed his finger in there.

"Sorry you're not wet at all, I am going to have to change that." Jonathan started rubbing her clit with his thumb and slowly moving his finger in and out of her. Clary couldn't move as silent tears feel down her cheeks, she tried to think about other things instead of what he was doing to her. He hadn't been lying he wasn't hurting her and she didn't want to admit it to herself but what he was doing felt kind of nice. Jonathan lifted up her shirt with his other hand and started sucking lightly on one of her nipples. She sucked in a breath as shivers ran down her spin.

"Oh Clary I knew you would like this, you're getting so wet." Clary couldn't stand how her body was betraying her; this wasn't fair she wasn't enjoying this. She cried a little more as he slid a second finger in and picked up his pace a little, she could feel her self-getting close to climax and was trying to think of anything and everything to try and stop it. Jonathan suddenly curled his figure inside of her and she let out a small moan of pleasure as she started to come.

"Oh GOD!" Clary yelled, it felt amazing. She had only ever gotten herself to come before and this was a thousand times better. She wished she could be sharing this with Jace.

"Oh Clary you little whore, moaning and panting for me, the man you supposedly hate." He laughed a little.

"Didn't seem like you hated me just then." Jonathan pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

"Oh you taste so good, I am ready to have myself a proper taste of you, now that you can't kick me in the face." Jonathan said as he pulled her short completely off her since he had left them down around her knees.

"You're going to like this Clary, I promise you." He said looking into her eyes. Clary looked away quickly; she was humiliated and embarrassed that her body betrayed her like that.

OoOoO

**AN: Sorry to leave it there, I was going to go a little longer but my husband gets home from work soon and I need to do the dishes. I am sure I'll post a chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here's another update, sorry I didn't yesterday I was really tired from not getting a lot of sleep. This chapter is a strong M so don't read if you're sensitive to that kinda stuff. Also thank you to The Worm in the Apple, I know my grammar and spelling suck! I try really hard though; I am just not very good at that type of thing. And I do reread/try to edit before I post, I just usually only do it once and I always notice some errors after I post but I always forget to fix them. I need a beta or something but I have no idea how to get one! So I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling and I would never hate you I always look forward to your review. **

**Chapter 9-**

Simon arrived at Magnus's twenty minutes after Isabelle had called him and told him barely anything. He was very worried with the little he knew, he stuffed his hands into his pockets after he rang the bell to Magnus's hoping everyone hadn't left yet, he would hate to have to figure out a way to get to Ireland on his own. Luckily a few second later he heard Isabelle voice over the speaker.

"Simon is that you?" His dark haired girlfriend asked.

"Yeah." He replied and opened the door after she buzzed him in, he walked up the stairs and Isabelle met him at the front door.

"Oh I am so glad you made it, were about to leave in just a few minutes." Isabelle pulled Simon into the house. He looked around the room as everyone moved about doing stuff. Alec seemed to be going over some weapons on the table, Magnus was nowhere to be seen and Jace was hauling a man with very red hair into the room.

"We were about to leave you vampire." Jace said as he plopped the guy down onto a chair.

"Who is he?" Simon asked as walked more into the room.

"Patrick O'Callaghan, he's the warlock helping Jonathan." Isabelle said when no one else answered him. Simon nodded, everyone but him seemed to know what was going on and he was a little pissed that Isabelle only just called him when it seemed like stuff had been happening at lot longer. Alec started dividing weapons to himself, Isabelle and Jace. He gave Simon a dagger which he was surprised about, they could usually care less if he had something to protect himself with or not. Simon accepted the blade and put it in his pocket, it was nothing special but it would do. Magnus walked into the room with a black trench coat on, his pockets seemed to be loaded with stuff as he swept into the room.

"Okay we have to be quick I don't want to use all my energy on a portal so it will only be open for 30 seconds. We have to all get threw before it closes, got it. No dilly dallying around the second I open the portal get through it. We're not coming back for anyone left behind." Everyone in the room nodded. Simon hoped they had time to fill him in more before they left.

"Can someone at least tell me a little that is going on, all I know is that Clary was kidnapped by Jonathan?" Isabelle grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner of the room.

"I am sorry for not calling you sooner, just so much was going on it slipped my mind." Isabelle apologized. Simon nodded letting her know that he accepted.

"Jace and Clary came back to the institute, she was hurt and he took her to the hospital wing. He tried to fix her up and when I mentioned my stele she flipped out and ran from the room. She ran to hers and destroyed it. Jace kicked the door down and she was having a break down and crying all over the room. I made Jace leave and he went to Magnus's. Then I tried to comfort Clary, she told me something's and then Alec came and I told him. We decided to get our gear on so we could start figuring out a plan to get Jonathan." Isabelle let out a breath as she plunged back into the story.

"Alec and I were ambushed in our rooms by shadow hunters working for Jonathan. They got Clary and then Jace and Magnus came and fixed us up. We then came here to Magnus's to interrogate the warlock who tried to kidnap Clary before her and Jace got back to the institute. Sorry if this is confusing I wasn't there for everything." Simon nodded a little confused.

"Okay so wait why was Clary so upset that she destroyed her room, and what did she tell you?" Simon asked the one question she was hoping he wouldn't. She hated that she had to be the one telling everyone, she felt like she was going behind Clary's back, but he needed to know so she sighed.

"Jonathan raped Clary the night we saved them from him." Isabelle said as she ran a shaky hand threw her hair. Simon's mouth dropped open and he almost fell to his knees. How could something like that happen to Clary, how did he not know about it. He was her best friend… Clearly worst best friend award went to him for not realizing something was wrong with her. Simon left out a breath as he tried to calm his thoughts down.

"I am going to fucking kill him." Simon spat out.

"No the pleasure will be all mine." Jace said from behind him, Simon turned to look at him and he could see that Jace was deathly serious.

"Okay I am opening the portal now, everyone better be ready. I know how you lot are someone always gets left behind." Magnus called out. Everyone gathered around where Magnus was opening the portal, they didn't want to be left behind.

"Okay… 1-2-3." Magnus said as he open the portal, Jace went through first followed by Alec, then Isabelle and then Simon quickly stumbled through. Simon turned in time to see Magnus step threw carrying the warlock named Patrick. Magnus closed the portal and turned to face the group.

"Okay everyone let's do this." He said.

OoOoOo

Clary whimpered as Jonathan licked her clit and then darted his tongue in and out of her hole. He had been down there for a while now and Clary was very close to having her second climax in a very short amount of time. She was fighting this one even harder, even trying to break through the medical rune and squirm out of his grasp. But it wasn't working and he was barely noticing her weak attempts to shimmy away. Clary let out a moan as he added a finger and was lapping up her clit. She started shaking as she was getting close to coming. Jonathan adding another figure and curled them like he did the last time, she screamed out as she climaxed.

"OHHHHH!" She yelled and her breathing was coming fast and hard. Jonathan slowly exited her and came up to lay next to her.

"Oh you taste so lovely. Everything I imagined." Jonathan forced his fingers into her mouth, the ones that had been inside her.

"Mhm don't you taste so good." He gagged her a little with his fingers and she almost threw up. He pulled his fingers out and started kissing her, she refused to kiss back or give him access. He pinched her nipple a little hard and she gasped out, which is what he wanted. He darted his tongue into her open mouth and moaned into the one sided kiss. Jonathan then slipped his shirt up and over his head, then he threw it across the room. He slid his pants and boxers off in one motion. His hard cock sprang free and she could feel it pressed against her thigh.

"Clary you are so amazing, and you're all mine you will always be mine." He paused as he ran a light finger up her tight to her stomach.

"And I will always be yours." He nodded as he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. Clary squirmed a little, this was terrible as it was and his words were making it worse. Jonathan didn't waste any time rolling on top of her and jam his cock slowly inside of her.

"I would love for you to suck my dick, but I don't trust you not to bite me yet. Maybe after a couple of weeks you'll be more willing." Tears streamed down Clary's face thinking of enduring this for weeks, months even years if Jonathan had it his way. She barely registered that Jonathan was pumping into her at a slow and steady pace feeling her whole body with his hands. She was too busy having an internal panic attack about having to do this for any long. She sucked in a sharp breath as he picked up his pace. Clary felt dead inside as he came into her again. She looked up at him with broken eyes, his words and his body had official broken her. She had only been with him a day or less she wasn't sure but he official broken her. He got off her and layed down next to her in the bed. She didn't register the words he was saying, she didn't notice anything until he used his stele to reverse the medical rune. Clary suddenly didn't feel weak anymore and she could move her body. She sat up and looked at Jonathan.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"Go ahead I am going to go get someone to change our sheets so we can sleep comfortably without this mess." He got up from the bed first and pulled on his boxers and pants, she noticed he took the stele with him as he exited the room. Clary hopped up as quickly as she could and darted into the bathroom. Her mind felt groggy and messed up; all she could think about was how Jace and the others weren't going to be able to find her. They couldn't find her and Jace when they were with him the first time. She knew there wasn't any way she could be tracked; she was just going to be stuck with Jonathan forever. She couldn't do that, she would rather die. She searched the bathroom again but came up with nothing. She looked at her face in the mirror for a minute. Her skin was pale and dull, her eyes didn't shin anymore. She suddenly had an idea and without even thinking it through she punched the mirror sending shards of glass everywhere. Clary's knuckles were bleeding but she didn't care as she picked up one of the larger pieces and went to the corner of the bathroom. She sat down and curled up, she was scared of her thoughts and what she was about to do. She thought of Jace, her mother and Luke, Simon everyone else she knew and loved as she took the glass piece and cut a large line down her arm. She sucked in a sharp breath; she was shocked about the pain. She thought she would be used it since she had only just been stabbed in the shoulder, leg and stomach the day before. But the pain still took her breath away. She looked down as the blood flowed from her arm; the sight was beautiful to Clary. She weakly took the shard in her wounded hand and made a weak attempt at cutting the other arm, it wasn't as effective but it was enough that blood poured out. She dropped the shard as she breathed in and out. She started feeling numb at this point, nothing was hurting her anymore and the only thought in her head was Jace and that was more than okay with her. She felt her vision start tunneling as she lost more blood, if felt a little scary but also safe and peaceful. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Clary could see a blond boy standing in front of her, she felt like she knew him but she couldn't remember from where. He looked as beautiful as an angle. Clary looked up at him in awe as he started screaming for help. She wondered why he needed help, the world was perfect. Clary slowly closed her eyes and she couldn't hear or see anymore.

OoOoOo

The group headed into a small quite restaurant to regroup, Magnus put a spell on Patrick to make him invisible so no one would question why they had a tied up man with them. Plus he might be recognized and they couldn't have that. They all sat down at a big table and Magnus pulled out what he needed to do a tracking spell. But this time he was going to use the blueprints and see if maybe he could track the house instead of Clary. A waitress came over and they ordered something random off the menu so she would leave and they could work in peace. Everyone was quite as they watched Magnus work, even Patrick shut up instead of screaming even though only the small group could hear him. Sparks came out of Magnus's hand as he mumbled stuff under his breath. It was several long minutes until something finally happened; a town name was written over the blueprints. Magnus looked up and smiled.

"Bingo we have a winner. So it gave us the town the house is in, not anywhere specific but its pretty close. "Jace watched Patrick as he looked at the town name and paled, he guessed that they had the right place.

"I am ready to head there now, are you guys?" Jace was eager to get this started; he wanted Clary back before Jonathan did anything bad to her. He prayed that nothing had happened, but it had been almost a whole day since she had been taken, it wasn't likely that Jonathan would just leave her alone. He rubbed his head not wanting to think about it. The sun was starting to set in Ireland, they were six hours ahead and Jace wanted to leave before it was too late.

"Relax Jace we need to just get our self's a car, will take us about 45 minutes to get there." Jace nodded as Magnus went to go find them a car he guessed.

"It will be okay Jace I promise we will get Clary and Kill Jonathan." Alec said lightly touching his shoulder.

"I know Alec; I am just worried about what he's doing to her right now." They both cringed a little at the thought.

"Okay guys this nice bloke here has a truck and he's willing to drive is to where we need to go since it's on the way." They looked up to see a large man with gray hair and a giant beard.

"Let's go then eh?" He said in a very think Irish accent as he headed towards the door. Magnus threw some money on the table for the poor waitress who still hadn't brought back there food. Jace picked up Patrick and they all filed out. They all stopped and stared at the truck, the back was full of pigs and chickens. Isabelle cringed.

"Really?" She mumbled to herself. Magnus climbed into the passenger's side to ride up front with the man while everyone else hopped up into the back.

"This is so gross." Isabelle moaned as she tried not to touch any of the animals, or their poop.

"I could care less as long as we get to Clary." Jace said silencing her complaints. They were all quiet as the truck bumped along the uneven road. Jace hoped he would drive faster; he needed to get there already because he didn't know how long it was going to take to find the house once they were even there.

**AN: Okay so I hope you guys don't hate me for ending there and not know what's going on with Clary. I'll update tomorrow sometime so you won't have to wait very long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Woo I almost wasn't able to get this up! My house was extra messy because my husband decided to do nothing while I worked last night so I had a lot of cleaning to do. But my kid's decided to be nice and nap for me for once so I got it done a lot quicker. So here is Chapter ten, it might be a little shorter than it had been lately, sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

Jonathan paced back and forth as he looked at the deathly pale girl laying on his bed. The stupid girl thought should could up and kill herself! Jonathan stopped his pacing and leaned over to check her pulse again, it was slow but still there. He sighed in relief as he ran a hand threw his hair. Healing runes wouldn't work on self-inflected wounds and Patrick had been taken by Magnus so he didn't have anyone to heal her. He could use demon's help but he didn't want to taint her with that just yet, only if she was very very close to dying. Jonathan had gotten her in time to put pressure on the wounds and try and stop the bleeding. One of his shadow hunters stitched up the wounds and went to go raid some Mundie hospital for some supply's to help heal her. He had been gone for over an hour now, he was started to get impatient. Jonathan looked up as his man walked into the room.

"I got some stuff master." The man put a bunch of stuff onto the bed. Some bandages and gauze, some pill bottles and creams.

"So what is everything?" Jonathan asked he wasn't sure what everything was and what it was for. The man picked up one of the bottles.

"This is pain medication for when she wakes up and her arms are sore." Next he picked up the other bottle.

"This one is antibiotics so she won't get an infection." He pointed to the cream.

"That's to rub on her wounds after we can take out the stitching; it helps with the healing and helps to prevent some of the scaring." He pointed to the bandages and gauze.

"And clearly you know what that stuff is. Also I couldn't seem to get any blood, I couldn't find it." Jonathan nodded stiffly.

"Okay change her bandages and give her some of those medications, I am going to see about getting my warlock back here so he can heal her." Jonathan strode out of the room shutting the door behind him; he walked down the long corridor to his office and walked in shutting the room behind him. It had been Jonathan's plan for Patrick to get kidnapped; he wanted the man to find out as much as he could about what the other side was planning before Jonathan was going to pull him back. He had been hoping to leave him there a little longer but this was more important at the moment, Clary wasn't going to get off that easy. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawn, inside was a big clear globe. Patrick gave it to him; he was able to summon the man to him with it. Jonathan put it on his desk and pulled out the other box inside the drawn. It was a powder of sorts; Jonathan didn't know what it was. But Patrick had told him what to do so he sprinkled it on top of the globe and then he pictured where he was as he picked up the globe and shook it. Suddenly it changed from being clear to looking like a map of the world. Jonathan watched it whiz around until it stopped at Ireland, and then it zoomed in until it was located at the town then it zoomed in even more until it pinpointed the exacted location. He heard a long whizzing noise and suddenly the globe was burning hot and Jonathan dropped it onto his desk, moments later there was a loud bang and Patrick was laying on the floor of his office. Jonathan noted that the man was tied up so he leaned down and started undoing the roped as the man looked up at him.

"Sorry I had to bring you back early, something pressing has happened here." Jonathan started as he pulled a knife off his desk and started cutting the ropes instead.

"Good thing you did master, they are almost here. Magnus had truth powder and he got most of the information out of me. We need to move this house again sir!" Patrick said in his heavy accent and sat up as the ropes feel off him. Jonathan looked up him surprised.

"WHAT!?"

oOoOoO

Jace was resting on the side of the truck as it bumped along, Magnus had called out that they were about ten minutes from the town it was just figuring out where the house was that was going to be difficult. Jace closed his eyes and rubbed his temple trying to get rid of the splitting headache he had. Suddenly he could hear a loud whizzing noise, he looked up and found the source, it was the warlock sitting next to him. Suddenly he started fading, the man had a huge grin on his face before there was a loud pop and the man was gone. Jace sat up startled and looked at Alec, Isabelle and Simon who both had the same expression there face as him. Magnus was leaning his head out the truck asking what that noise was, Jace was the first to recover and answer him.

"Patrick just disappeared!" He yelled back over the wind, he heard Magnus curse and suddenly they were drive a lot faster. Jace watched Isabelle fall to the side and land on pig, any other situation if would have been funny but at that moment all Jace could feel was dread. Simon helped Isabelle off the pig and she was making a face and pulling straw out of her hair. In half the time that Magnus originally said they were passing a sign that said "welcome" with the town they were looking for under it. The man brought them to the main street, which was only about a minute away. Apparently it was a very small town and Jace hoped that made it easier for them to find the house. Everyone hopped off the truck, Magnus got out of the front after thanking the man. They all gathered together as there ride drove off.

"So how do we find the house from here?" Isabelle asked, she still had some straw in her hair but no one said anything.

"I am going to ask some locals if they have noticed anything different lately and in what area, might narrow down our search just a little." Magnus said and he headed into the small store they were standing in front of, Alec trailed right behind him.

"I swear to god I am going to kill both Jonathan and Patrick if we find them." Jace whispered, he felt angry that now there element of surprise was gone, Jonathan could be moving the house at that very moment. He let out a big sigh as Magnus and Alec came back outside.

"Apparently there was murder on Tavern Road, first murder in this little town in about twenty years I think we should start there." Magnus said as he pulled a sharp looking pen from his pocket and started drawing on his hand, it was a compass. He was muttering some words as he drew and when he was finished it glowed white for a moment before dimming back to black.

"Tavern Road." Magnus said into his hand and suddenly the compass on his hand was pointing to the east in a bright red color, everyone started to follow Magnus as he swept off in the direction his hand was pointing them. Sometimes Magnus's magic really stunned Jace.

**AN: Yeah that was pathetically short, but I am really tired and my kids are still napping I might rest for a bit before I have to do a million more things. Hopefully I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow with a nice long chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jonathan closed his eyes and tried to breath, he wouldn't have time to move this house. His father build this house before the other house, this was the backup house. He had to kill thousands of demons to make it work and he just wouldn't have time to do that.

"Hide the house Patrick, stealth mode." Jonathan commanded the warlock; he was able to hide the house but he didn't know for how long or if Magnus would see right through it.

"Then I need you to fix Clary, she tried to kill herself. She's lost to much blood and none of my men could find any in this stupid town." Jonathan locked eyes with Patrick, Jonathan meant business and he wasn't against killing anyone or anything to keep Clary.

"Meet me in the weapons room when you are finish with your tasks, I am going to set up the guard and prepare for battle." Jonathan nodded and stalked out of the room towards the weapons room, he sent one of his men to get the others prepared for battle. Takes no prisoners, kill everyone was the message sent out to everyone. Jonathan Morgenstern was done messing around with Jace and his little band of misfits he was ready to rule the world with Clary by his side without having to worry about him.

OoOoOo

Magnus was racing down the street like Jace had never seen him before. He kept mumbling to his hand and it kept pointing them in the direction to go. They were all jogging so they got their quicker than Jace thought they wood. Suddenly Magnus's hand was glowing and he stopped in front of an empty lot.

"What are you stopping for?" Isabelle asked a little winded. Magnus looked at her, his eyes shining.

"This is it." Magnus gestured to the empty lot. They all looked at him a little confused.

"It's under an invisible charm, but I can feel the energy of the house. I don't think Patrick is thinking very clearly since he didn't even try to put a charm against energy." Magnus shook his head then wiped his hand on his shirt and the compass on his hand was gone.

"I am going to remove the charms keeping us from the house, I am going to be a bit weak after so I hope you lot can handle the rest from here." Jace nodded sharply and the others followed suit, they were more than ready for this. Magnus started muttering again and sparks were coming from his hand, Jace could feel the hair on his arms stand on end then suddenly there was a zip noise and everyone could see the house. Isabelle gasped out loud but Jace didn't wait for anyone before charging ahead and rushing to the door. A few of Jonathans men charged at him, but Jace was expecting it and welded on of his angle swords, he called out its name and cut two of them before kicking the other one to the ground. He heard the others behind him at this point as a rush of men filed out of the house.

"Oh I am so ready for this." Jace said, he could finally get out all his pent up anger and he was a force to be reckoned with. But he was saving some of his energy for Jonathan because this ended here and now, Jonathan was going down even if Jace had to go with him.

oOoOoO

Clary felt like she was chocking, gasping for air she sat up from a bed sweating greatly. She looked around the room very confused to where she was and what had happened. Her eyes landed on a warlock, the one form the park. Suddenly everything rushed back and she clutched he head as she remembered slitting her own wrists. She turned her head to the side and threw on the carpet not even caring.

"Oi, What were you thinking little bird?" Patrick asked the girl once she stopped throwing up. Clary glared at him but she didn't answer his question. She shakily ran a hand threw her hair; she stopped and looked at her wrist. There was a dark red slash mark on each arm; she looked up at Patrick wondering how she was healed already. It only just happened right?

"I healed the wounds with my magic, but your scars will always be there. Magic can only do so much for self-inflicted wounds." Patrick answered her unasked question standing up from the chair in the corner.

"Follow me please, Jonathan asked me to bring you somewhere once you woke up." Clary didn't want to follow Patrick; she didn't want to see Jonathan or do anything or go anywhere. She clearly wanted to die so why did he have to bring her back. She stood up numbly and followed the man from Jonathans room, she was gratefully someone had put her in sweat pants and a t-shirt so she wasn't naked or in something slinky. Patrick stopped at a door and let her in, then shut and locking it behind her. She looked around the room; there was nothing in the room at all just a huge mirror. She stood staring at the floor to ceiling mirror wondering why she was there. Suddenly there was a strange noise and the mirror changed and suddenly she was looking into another room. She could see Jonathan standing in the other room, holding a very large sword.

"I see your alive then." Jonathan said as he leaned close to the see threw wall and looked at Clary. She shuttered and backed away a little.

"I want you to watch as I kill you friends and family. Most of all Clary I want you to watch me kill Jace." He said harshly almost spitting on the ground. Clary shook her head no as her eyes filled up with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"I want you to watch your hope fall and die because you are mine Clary and you need to fucking realize that. You are not going to be saved; you do not get to pussy out and kill yourself. .MINE." Jonathan punched the wall for empisise and then looked towards a door way in the room he was in.

"They are coming Clary." He said and then there was another small zip noise, nothing changed on Clary's end but she figured out that it meant that she couldn't be seen from Jonathans room anymore. Clary ran to the wall and watched as Isabelle and Simon entered the room fighting with some men. Clary started banging on the wall screaming their names, but no one even glanced her way. Clary pressed herself into the wall and cried their names, they did come for her. She wondered where Jace was, she spotted Jonathan leaning against the opposite wall lazily watching the foursome fight. Suddenly Isabelle was stabbed in the arm, Clary could hear her scream. Clary screamed as well and started punching the wall again as the man aimed to cut her throat during her moment of weakness. Suddenly Jace was there, he cut through the man's arm and the guy screamed out. Clary's breath caught in her throat, it hadn't even been that long since she last seen Jace but his beauty stunned her. She pressed her palms to the wall, wishing her could see her like she could see him. Suddenly Jonathan was there, and Jace was ushering Simon out telling him to take Isabelle to Alec to heal her. The two boys stood facing each other. Clary felt tear slid down her eyes, what if Jonathan killed him.

"I have been waiting for this Jonathan." Jace spat as he took a step closer to the other boy.

"I sure you have been, while you were looking for me I was exploring your amazing girlfriend… In places you probley haven't even dreamed out." Jonathan said smirking sharply; Jace glared and didn't say anything as he charged at Jonathan ready for battle. Clary started pounding on the glass again screaming Jace's name as loud as she could.

oOoOo

Alec wasn't going to be caught off guard again and let some shadow hunter take him down like the day before. He was more than ready to kick some serious ass, he had already taken down three men and maybe killed a fourth. His group wasn't trying to kill anyone expect demons but they knew that sometimes it was inevitable. Alec had left Magnus outside, the warlock told him he was going to go around back and seal off the exits so Jonathan couldn't get out. Then while all the guards were distracted with the four of them he was going to look for Clary and Patrick. Alec looked up as Simon stumbled into the room with a wounded Isabelle.

"Keep watch while I put a healing rune on her." Alec ordered Simon and quickly bent down and worked on Isabelle, her face was pale but she looked ready to get back into the fight once the rune took effect.

oOoOo

Magnus sealed off all the exits, so no one could leave or entered but himself. He entered the back, it was empty and there wasn't any watch men. Magnus notice that Jonathan was slipping a little as he crept silently threw the house. He took out a piece of Clary jewelry and did a tracking spell, since he was in the same house as her he hoped it would work this time. Suddenly it was glowing and pulling him in towards the right, he followed quickly hoping to get her out before anything bad happened to anyone.

oOoOo

Jonathan and Jace were both wounded and both ready to fight for years if they had to. One was fighting to keep the girl he loved, the other fighting to get the same girl back. Both were determined and both weren't going to stop until the other was dead. Jonathan pulled out a sharp mini sword and threw it towards Jace's head, he ducked moments before and it hit the wall behind him. He lunched at Jonathan and they were both fighting on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Suddenly there was a loud bang and shards of glass were raining down on them. Jace use his arm to cover his face to keep his face from getting all cut up. When the shower of glass stopped Jace looked up and he was amazed to see his beautiful angle standing there. She suddenly screamed his name and he looked to the left sharply and Jonathan was there, about to stab him with a dagger. He felt someone shove him to the ground and then he was laying on his back with Clary on top of him, the dagger stuck in her side.

"'S'kay Jace." She said and she started coughing up blood. Jonathan and Jace both looked down at the bleeding girl in front of them, what had they done?

**AN- Sorry about the wait, I was feeling a little writers block again, but I was cleaning and listening to music and I was inspired again! So here it is, hope it was okay I am sucky at fighting sense so I tried to just imply the fighting instead of writing the fighting lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Magnus smashed the magic wall everything happened in almost a blur. Simon, Isabelle and Alec came rushing into the room after hearing the loud crash and so did some of Jonathan's men. Patrick also came into the room; he looked around confused before he locked eyes with Magnus. They looked at each other for maybe two seconds before Patrick ducked out of the room, Magnus looked around the room to see what he should do next. Jace was shouting for someone to help Clary, Jonathan was standing there like an idiot and Simon, Isabelle and Alec were fighting off Jonathan's men. Magnus had had enough; he stepped into the room, his shoes crunching on glass.

"Enough!" He hollered into the room, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"This is how it's going to go; we are going to leave Clary included. You are all going to stand and watch as we leave, if not your will not like what I do to you." Magnus flashed his eyes at everyone and they all just stood there staring at him. Jace looked at him with pleading eyes; Magnus held his hand up telling him to wait until it was save.

"No one move or I will kill." No one wanted to see if Magnus was serious as he walked over to the corner of the room, beckoning his group to follow him.

"I am going to make a portal everyone get through as quick as you can, I can't use much more energy or I am not going to be able to help Clary." He whispered to the group and everyone nodded. Jace was gingerly holding Clary who was very much aware of what was going on as she still coughed up blood and looked like she was going to pass out any second. Jonathan chose that moment to come out of his stupor.

"You are NOT taking Clary." He pointed at Jace as he charged at the group. Magnus quickly opened the portal; Jace and Clary went through first followed by Isabelle and Simon. Magnus started stumbling through when he realized Alec wasn't there.

"ALEC!" He screamed threw the portal as Alec kicked Jonathan in the chest and flew to the portal, he was barely able to squeeze threw before it disappeared with a pop.

"Alec don't cut it so close next time, that portal would have slit you in half if you had been another second." Magnus wheeze clutching the younger man.

"I had to or Jonathan would have entered with us." Alec huffed back out of breathe; he clutched the older warlock back. They locked eyes before lunging at each other, making out in full force.

"Hey I am glad your guys are making up but Clary's about to die!" Jace screamed at the couple, they broke apart. Alec looked a little embarrassed but Magnus was grinning. He walked over to Clary who was lying on Magnus's little couch. She looked so small laying there. She was very pale and her lips were during blue, she was shivering and looked very scared. Magnus pulled out the knife and Clary screamed from the pain. Jace grabbed her hand and kissed it, whispered comforting words in her ear. Magnus said a few words and the color started coming back into Clary's face.

"Use a medical rune on her, I stopped the bleeding and replenished her blood but I don't have the strength to heal the wound." Magnus said stumbling away from Clary and sitting on the floor, Alec came over and pulled him up.

"Come on Mag, you need to rest." The older warlock didn't argue, he had over done it and he felt like he could sleep for a month. Alec barely got him to his bed before the man was sleeping. Alec took his trench coat and shoes off, then tucked him under the covers and kissed his head.

"I love you." He whispered to the man kissing his lips softly. He took one last look then exited the room. Jace had put the rune on Clary and she looked at lot better she was sitting up and looking around the room. Jace was holding her hand and crying quietly.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle whispered moving to kneel next to her on the couch. Clary looked at the ground and nodded.

"I am okay." She whispered back and took her hand from Jace and curled into a ball.

"Did he hurt you?" Jace asked the question that everyone was wondering. Clary looked at Jace her eyes flashing for a second.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated. She looked around the room again, everyone looked scared of her. She cringed, would they ever be able to act normal around her ever again?

"I am tired; can I go to one of the guest rooms and sleep?" Jace nodded and pulled her up with him. They walked out of the room together and Jace shut the door behind them. Isabelle and Simon sat on the couch Clary just left and Alec went and sat on the floor next to them, leaning his back on the side of the couch.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Isabelle asked and the two boys were silent for a moment.

"I hope so; I think she's going to need a lot of love and support from us." Simon finally said looking at the two of them.

"And I am sure she won't feel safe again until Jonathan is dead. I think our next step is to seriously kill him. I am sure he's going to try and get Clary again. And that is not happening." Simon said the end part angrily. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Oh I agree, I am sure Jace is pissed we had to leave before he killed Jonathan he was dead set on not leaving that place until the bastered was dead." Alec said running a hand threw his hair.

"I am wiped, I think I am going to go lay down with Magnus for a bit." Alec said getting up, the couple nodded saying they were going to lay in one of the other guest rooms as well. Alec nodded and walked to Magnus's room. The man was still out cold, Alec was glad as he took off his shoes and some of his gear before getting under the blankets and cuddling with the other man.

oOoOo

Clary looked down at Jace he insisted on lying down with her saying she wouldn't be leaving his sight for a while. She didn't argue, they got into the bed and he was out in a second flat, Clary looked down at his sleeping form. She couldn't get to sleep; her mind was muddled with too many things. She almost died twice in less than 24 hours; she had been raped and abused more than once. Plus she didn't know how she was going to tell everyone about how she almost killed herself. She looked down at the scars on her wrists, they were angry and ugly. She wished she was wearing long sleeves so she could hide it, she was sure when Jace got up he would see them. Clary tired cuddling into Jace and sleep but the second she closed her eyes all she could see was sharp blue ones staring back at her. She knew Jonathan wasn't going to give up on having her, and next time she was sure he would be killing Jace before he took her. Clary quietly crept out of bed and out into the hall. No one was in the living room or kitchen, she guessed everyone was sleeping or resting. She sat on the small couch and curled into herself and cried a little. Cried for virginity that she lost a while ago, cried for her innocents stolen from her, cried for the fact that she most likely could never have a normal sex life. She looked up as she heard a door open and close from the hall. She quickly wiped her eyes as Simon walked into the room.

"Hey." He mumbled as he walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"I thought I heard someone crying." He said as Clary let out a shaky laugh.

"I can't sleep." Clary finally whispered.

"I can't either." The vampire said and Clary looked at him and smiled a little.

"I am sorry I didn't realize something was wrong, everyone kept saying there was I just thought you were keeping your distance from me so Isabelle and I could start our relationship." Simon started sadly.

"I am the worst best friend in the world." Simon wished he could rip Jonathan apart for what he did to Clary.

"Stop Simon, I tried very hard to hide what happened it's not your fault. I purposely avoided you because I knew if we hung out you would be able to tell sometime was wrong." Clary looked at her best friend and she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for." Clary whispered before her eyes started drooping, Simon watching as the small girl fell asleep. When she was really out Simon picked her up and started heading towards the room her and Jace went into before.

"Don't leave me." She whispered to Simon clutching his shirt, he looked down at the broken girl and sighed as he went to the finial guest room that was unoccupied and laid Clary on the bed, and getting in next to her. He was sure Jace and Isabelle would both be pissed but Clary needed him and he could care less what the others thought at the moment. He found himself drifting off soon after.

oOoOo

Jonathan was a raving lunatic; he had killed all his men and nearly killed Patrick. It was their fault that Clary got away with Jace and the others.

"You FUCKING idiots!" He screamed at the dead bodies all around him, Patrick was shaking at his feet he was all bruised and bleeding. Jonathan had beaten the crap out of him, stopping before killing the old warlock.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He spat at the man and he rushed off, not needing to be told twice the man exited the room as fast as he could. Jonathan paced back and forth fuming, how was he going to get Clary back now? He was sure she was going to be on heavy lock down and Jace was sure to never let her out of his sight. He screamed at the sky and kicked one of the dead bodies. Jace was going to get it; he decided he was going to go after Jace. Lure Jace out, take him and he was more than sure that Clary would try and save him… He stopped screaming and grinned to himself it was a great plan.

**AN- So is everyone liking it so far? I've gotten fewer reviews so I am a little worried everyone hates it now! **** Well either way I am enjoying writing this so I hope everyone likes reading it. I am also thinking about starting a new story soon, a happy all human drama/fluff fic think yay or nah?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Clary was startled awake only a few short hours later, she heard Jace screaming her name. She was about to get out of bed when he busted into the room.

"Clary what the hell?" He asked looking back and forth from Clary back to Simon who was also sitting up now having been woken up by Jace's screams.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep." She mumbled not sure how to tell him that she felt more comfortable sleeping with Simon right now then Jace. Simon had dark features, while Jace was blond and lean and his body shape was similar to Jonathan's and she couldn't handle that right now.

"I am sorry okay I am gonna take a shower." Clary said getting out of bed, being careful to hide her scars as she exited the room. Jace had apparently woken up everyone as she stumbled out of the room she ran into Isabelle and Alec.

"Everything okay?" They both asked looking a little alarmed.

"Yeah its fine sorry, I fell asleep with Simon in the other room and Jace panicked when he woke up and I was gone." Isabelle looked at Clary a little oddly but she didn't say anything and let the other girl pass into the bathroom.

"I'll try and find you some clothes." Isabelle called after her, which she was grateful she only just remembered she was still wearing some of Jonathan's clothes. She entered the bath stripping the clothing off as quickly as she could like it was burning her. She kicked them to the side and turned the shower up to the hottest it could go; she stepped in letting the water run down her body. She tried to keep her mind closed and not think about what happened to her, but as she scrubbed her loofa over her stomach were Jonathan stabbed her she couldn't help remembering the pain. She rubbed over her shoulder and her leg; it almost hurt from the memory. There were no scars left over, she almost wished there was so the pain she remembered seemed more real. She looked at the scars on her wrists and cringed, Jace was going to be so upset when he found out what she did. She was angry at herself for giving up so easy. It hadn't been that long she should have had more faith that her friends would find her and save her. She felt very weak that she was broken in a very short amount of time. She swore that would never happen again, she would never be so weak and she would never let Jonathan rape her again. She felt power run threw her veins at the thought of killing Jonathan, Jace wanted the privilege but Clary knew she was the one that had to do it. Clary was startled out of her thoughts by a knocked at the door.

"I got some clothes for you." She heard Isabelle say before she entered and placed the clothes on the closed toilet seat.

"I also brought you a towel." Clary smiled thankful that Isabelle thought to get her all that stuff.

"It's some of Magnus's clothes so it will be a little long on you but we'll go to the institute later and you can change there." Isabelle paused and Clary could tell she wanted to say something else.

"Alec and I think we should tell our mom and the Clave what happened, maybe they could help. You should tell your mom to." Isabelle said slowly, almost knowing how Clary was going to react.

"No way Isabelle, were not telling anyone we can handle this on our own!" Clary almost screamed, thinking about telling her mom what her own son did would kill her. Clary would never tell her, as long as she could help it. And the Clave couldn't help, they never could Clary didn't trust them and would rather just handle things herself.

"Okay clam down finish your shower and we can't talk about it, okay." Isabelle said threw the curtain before opening the door and leaving her alone again. She didn't have time for a full scale break down, so she quietly sobbed to herself for a few minutes before washing her hair, and her body one more time for good measure before stepping out. Isabelle had brought her a pair of Magnus's sweat pants, and a t-shirt she was disappointed it was short sleeve. After dressing she gingerly took the old clothes and threw them into the trash in the kitchen. She never wanted to see them again; she slowly walked into the living room keeping her arms folded tight to her chest. Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Jace were all talking in whispers.

"Where's Magnus?" Clary asked before walking into the room fully. Jace stood from his seat on the couch to let her sit down.

"He's still sleeping; he used a lot of his energy yesterday he will most likely sleep for a while." Alec said from his spot on the floor. Clary was now sitting on the couch with Isabelle, Jace and Alec were sitting on the floor by the couch and Simon had brought the one kitchen chair into the living room and was sitting on that.

"I don't want to tell anyone else what happened guys." Clary started looking at the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"But Clary we have to, things are getting out of hand. The only reason we didn't tell anyone before was because everything was happening so fast and we didn't have time. We can't let Jonathan get you again, or hurt one of us. One of his men almost killed Alec in case you didn't know." Isabelle laid it all out and Alec sat nodding in agreement. Jace looked like he wasn't sure and Simon looked annoyed, he would always be on her side no matter what.

"I can't, please Isabelle I don't want anyone to know this would kill my mother we can handle it." Clary said forcefully starting to get a little angry.

"I swear I will kill Jonathan and I won't let anyone else get hurt even if I have to do it myself." She said bluntly and everyone looked a little shocked.

"Relax Clary you don't have to do this by yourself, we'll help you. We just think this is over our heads and the Clave could help us get him." Alec said this time not wanting Isabelle to be the only one getting Clary's anger when it was both of their ideas to tell the Clave. Clary looked at Jace; he hadn't said anything since she walked into the room.

"What do you think?" She asked wanting his honest answer.

"I don't know Clary I almost lost you for a second there; I can't lose you again and let you get hurt like that again." Jace said with pleading eyes, Clary had to look away before she burst into tears

"Clary I'll do whatever it is you want." Simon said next and she saw Isabelle glare at him for not being on their side.

"Don't look at me like that Isabelle; she's been through so much I am not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to… I am not going to be like Jonathan." Everyone was shocked into silence, his words cutting the air like a knife.

"Fine we'll give it a few days and see what happens, but I will tell the Clave if I have to." Isabelle finally spit out sounding a little angry.

"Alec ordered pizza while you were in the shower, it should be here soon. I don't know if you're hungry but the rest of us sure are." Jace said trying to change the subject since the tension in the room was killing him. Clary nodded, she realized she was a little hungry; she barely ate anything before Jonathan took her and he didn't feed her at all while she was with him. She couldn't remember the last time she ate properly.

oOoOo

Jonathan was sitting at his desk trying to figure out the perfect plan to trap Jace. He had showered and some of his other servants had cleaned up the mess and dead bodies. He was more under control again and he didn't feel like he was going to kill everything in sight. He ran a hand threw his wet hair and looked across the table at Patrick, he had also cleaned up but you could still see some bruises on his face and arms. Jonathan narrowed his eyes and looked at the red haired man.

"Why didn't you even try and stop Bane?" Jonathan hissed out, he had seen the other man run into the room only to back out and not be see again until Jonathan summoned him.

"I-I am sorry master." Was all Patrick could say, he slumped his head and looked at the ground.

"I am not done punishing your for that, but right now I need your help getting Jace. If I take Jace Clary will come and get him. Then I can kill Jace and finally have Clary to myself." Patrick looked like he wanted to say something but he thought against it and kept his mouth shut.

"Do you already have something in mind sir?" Patrick asked Jonathan, he was feeling like this obsession over one Clary Fray was getting a little ridiculous.

"Something simple, Jace isn't a bright guy so I am sure he'll come to me if I just call and tell him to." Jonathan smirked cockily as he picked up his phone.

"If I just tell him I'll leave Clary alone if he just comes and meets me, then I'll take him out and bring him back here and just wait for Clary to come to me." Jonathan paused and looked at Patrick long and hard.

"I need you to just do one thing for me, you need to cause some kind of distraction to get the others away so they will be distracted long enough for Jace to come to me, then for Clary to come and try to save him alone." Jonathan was deathly serious.

"If you can't do this for my Patrick then I think I am going to need to find myself another warlock." Jonathan said then stood to leave the room.

"You have about an hour before I call Jace, I can convince him to come alone I am sure but after I have him you need to have your plan in motion you hear me?" Jonathan chirped at Patrick and the other man nodded.

"Good get to work." Jonathan commanded as he left the warlock alone in his office. Patrick gulped and punched the desk in front of him. He wasn't thinking when he walked out of the room, Magnus had been an old friend before he had his accident and everyone hated him. They had been very close and then Magnus just left Patrick alone to deal with everything. Now here he was on the darker side of things, he had always been a good guy up until his accident. He sighed and started trying to form a plan, Jonathan was his master now and he knew the man could kill him and he wasn't ready to die just yet not for Magnus nor for some stupid little girl he could care less about.

oOoOo

The pizza had come and everyone had eaten there share; saving a few slices for Magnus for when he finally decided wake up. Clary had barely managed one but she was proud of herself for that, no one pressed her to eat anymore then she wanted. Everyone felt a little awkward and didn't know how to handle Clary and what happened to her. Anytime someone accidently touched her she flinched, soon everyone was sitting on the floor and she was left alone on the couch because they didn't want to accidently touch her. Carly felt like a leaper as the group watched something on TV. So far Clary had avoided anyone seeing her wrists but she was getting more worried about it as the day went on, she just wanted some of her own clothes.

"Do you think we can go to the institute or something I would feel a lot more comfortable in some of my own clothes?" Clary finally said during a middle of a rerun of Doctor Who. Everyone glanced at her and Isabelle sat up a little.

"I can go get some clothes for you; we kinda want you to stay here until Magnus wakes up." Isabelle finally admitted for the reason they haven't left yet.

"I'll go with you Iz I don't want you going alone." Simon said as they both stood up.

"I'll just grab you some jeans a few shirts." Clary felt annoyed she couldn't go herself but decided not to press it.

"Mind grabbing me some long sleeves and a few sweaters?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too odd. Isabelle nodded and the two of them left. Jace and Alec started watching the TV again and Clary glanced at the screen, it was one of the first season episodes of Doctor Who and Rose Tyler was trying to help the dalek before she knew what it was. Clary watched a little, only because the ninth Doctor was her favorite. She was getting a little bored and her mind kept jumping back to some of the things Jonathan had done to her. She felt guilty as she remembered the few times he had made her climax and how wonderful it had felt, she wished Jace had been the one to make her feel that way not Jonathan. Simon and Isabelle had been gone for almost an hour when Jace got a phone call he picked it up and walked into the other room, saying it was important. Alec shrugged at her, she was about to get up and follow Jace when Alec's phone rang.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long?" Alec said into the phone, she guessed it was Isabelle calling him.

"Wait what?" He yelled into the phone before getting off the floor and started looking for his shoe.

"Okay shit I'll be right there." Alec started stumbling around as he was throwing his shoes on.

"Apparently there is a massive demon out break going on in the subway car that Isabelle and Simon were on coming back here. They need my help, tell Jace to stay here and keep an eye on you in case it's a trap, we'll be back soon." Alec rushed out of the room without another word, Clary sat there dumb founded for a minute before heading into the room Jace went into looking for him tell him what happened. Jace wasn't in the room, she looked through the whole house but she couldn't find him. She had even crept into Magnus's room and he wasn't there. Clary stood there nervous for a second, what was happening?

**AN- Boring I know sorry it's kind of a set up chapter. I also hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot maybe more if I feel like it. I know I said I was gonna write a nice high school drama fic for poor Clary but I randomly thought of that. Even if I write more for forever changed it won't be super long like this will be. So I might write that other fic I am talking about, just a little later. So if you guys like Always mine you check out my other story, Forever changed its just as naughty as this but with some Jace added in ;) until Monday my lovely's!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering if it was Isabelle and Simon since they were pretty much the only ones not here. His screen said Clary and he looked at the girl lounging on the couch. He knew instantly who was calling him, Jonathan. He picked up the phone not really thinking why.

"Hello." He tried not to spit it out so Clary wasn't alarmed.

"Go in the other room Jace, I wish to speak with you alone." Jace hesitated not wanting to do what he was being told, but wanted to find out what Jonathan wanted. He told the others it was important and he'd be right back. He walked into the room him and Clary had been the night before and shut the door.

"What do you want?" Jace said angrily, now that he was alone.

"I called to make a deal with you." Jonathan started, and then continued not waiting for Jace to reply.

"If you come back and be on my side I will leave Clary alone. I won't look for her, but neither can you." Jonathan simply like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Jace spit out.

"Because if you don't I will kill Isabelle and Simon, I can see them now. Then after that I will come and get Clary and I will make you watch as I destroy her over and over until all that's left is mine." Jonathan said back cockily.

"But if you come meet me right now I will leave Isabelle and Simon alone and I will leave Clary alone as well. I won't hurt you or kill you, but you can't leave me if you deiced to come nor can you kill me." Jonathan said it matter of factly. Jace ran a hand threw his hair and sighed.

"Why should I believe you that you'll leave everyone alone if I come, this could be some kind of trap and I refuse to fall for one again?" Jace retorted.

"We'll be signing a magical contract." Jonathan answered a little smugly.

"Met me in the park, same location in 15 minutes. Tell anyone and this will be all null and void and I'll kill your friends." Jonathan said and then hung up the phone. Jace cursed and pushed his phone back into his pocket, what should he do. He knew that Alec would keep an eye on Clary, and that Isabelle and Simon should be back soon. Jace snuck out of the room, he could see Alec on the phone but continued on his way out the door. He took the stairs two at a time and practically ran to the park. He would do anything to save Clary, even if it meant never being able to see her again. Jace wasn't coming unprepared; he still had a bunch of weapons on him from the battle the day before. He was prepared for this to all be a trick, he wasn't that stupid. But this was the easiest way to get close enough to Jonathan to kill him.

oOoOo

Clary paced back and forth not sure what to do, she was utterly alone. Magnus was useless Clary tried to wake up the warlock but all he did was snore loudly and roll over. Clary also couldn't call anyone because he didn't have her phone, and she couldn't fine were Magnus put his. She paced back and forth again not sure what to do. She didn't even have shoes to put on to leave the building. Clary didn't like feeling so alone and scared, what happened to Jace why did he just leave without saying anything to her. She knew in her heart that something happened to him. Suddenly Clary could hear a phone ringing; she followed the sound back to Magnus's room. She listened once in the room and followed the noise to the closet, she opened the door and shuffled threw things until she found the trench coat that Magnus had worn the day before. Alec must have hung it up after he took if off the man, Clary plucked the phone out of an inside pocket and looked at the screen, it said Jace's name. Clary took the phone and power walked out of the room and into the living room before answering it.

"Jace were the hell are you?" Clary started hoping he was perfectly alright.

"He's with me now sister dear." Clary almost threw up, how was Jonathan doing this? Why couldn't he just leave her alone, Clary sunk to her knees on the wooden floor?

"I have your dear old Jace, I promise not to hurt him if you come and exchange yourself for him. I will let him go unharmed as long as you promise to never leave me. I'll magically erase his memories and anyone else's. We'll be together forever dear Clary and no one can stop us from ruling the world." Clary felt tears slid down her face, this was ridiculous he really thought he could do something like that?

"If you don't agree Clary I will kill him right now, then I'll get Isabelle and Alec and Simon. Then I'll make sure you're watching while I kill your beloved mother." Jonathan said with venom in his voice. Clary still didn't know what to say

"Are you listening to me Clary?" Jonathan demanded and suddenly she heard a huge scream in the background.

"What was that!?" Clary demanded.

"Oh that? That was Jace you still haven't agreed to the terms so I am letting some of the demons play strike the shadow hunter with the burning whip. I think they are having fun, I might have a go." Jonathan said gleefully and Clary could hear another scream and she bit back the vomit that wanted to spill out of her throat.

"Fine, leave him alone I'll do whatever you say just leave him alone okay." Clary finally said as she heard another scream pierce her ears, she couldn't listen to Jace's screams anymore it was killing her.

"Great I knew you would see reason, meet Patrick at the park were you first met him. You will sign my magical contract and then I'll let Jace go." Jonathan said and hung up the phone before she could even reply. Clary dropped the phone and kneeled on the ground for a few minutes before she could process everything that was happening, Jonathan was really going to get his way and have her forever wasn't he. Clary still didn't have any shoes, and Magnus's shoes were too big for her small ones. So she decided she was going to make a pit stop at the institute to get some better clothes and shoes, along with some weapons. Suddenly Clary was determined to fight for herself and Jace and not just give up. Clary found some of Magnus's slipper and threw them on so she wasn't walking around barefoot.

oOoOo

"Well, Well, Well Jace." Jonathan said walking around the man tied up in the middle of the room. Jace had his arms above his head and his was barely able to keep his feet on the ground because it was tied so high. After Jonathan got off the phone Clary he killed the demons and was now taunting Jace.

"I'll have my Clary again, and as soon as I am done having my way with her in front of you I am going to make her watch me kill you." Jonathan smirked his evil little smirk, Jace wasn't biting he hadn't said a word after he met Jonathan at the park. He had signed the magical contract and then went off with Jonathan; stupid guy didn't even read the fine print. There was a loop hole that pretty much made the contract null and void so he was able to get his Clary and kill Jace.

"Why so quiet today Jace?" Jonathan said pulling out a knife, he might have promised Clary he wasn't going to hurt the other man but he never really kept his promises. Jace spit at the other man and Jonathan used his knife to slice a line down Jace stomach.

oOoOo

Clary took a bus to the institute since Alec, Simon and Isabelle were fighting demons in the subway, it took a little longer but it didn't matter. Clary rushed up the elevator and to her room. She stripped off the borrowed sweats and threw on some clean underwear, a bra and some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. It felt really good to be in her own clothes again. She threw on her spare boots, thankful that she had a pair at the institute and not at her mothers. Clary started grabbing some weapons, she was seriously going to murder Jonathan, this was the end she wasn't going back she would rather die. Clary pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and charged back down the stairs, she was as ready as she was ever going to be. Clary walked to the park slowly, thinking of tactics and all the training she had from Jace and everyone else. She wasn't weak, she was a strong shadow hunter and she wasn't going to let anyone fuck with her boyfriend.

oOoOo

Alec had just killed the last shadow hunter and he looked at the other two, Isabelle was a little dirty while Simon just looked ready to fight some more.

"Okay so we all know what to do now right?" Everyone nodded as they headed out of the subway stations and into the street.

"We all have weapons, and we have the magical tracking system Jace gave us, now we just need to quickly get Clary and they were going to take them by surprise." Alec gave a little smile.

"We finally have a one up on them."

**AN: Sorry it's a day late, got a little distracted yesterday! Hope you don't hate me, or this chapter. Remember Jace isn't as stupid as Jonathan think's he is ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clary wasn't afraid anymore, she knew what needed to be done and she was ready to do it. She walked from the institute to the park with her head held high. Magnus's phone rang a few times on the way but she ignored it, she didn't want to hear anymore of Jonathan's bullshit. She approached Patrick and he stood up from his bench when he saw her.

"We met again then eh Clary?" He looked worse for wear, with a few bruises on his face and arms. Clary shrugged as the man pulled out a piece of paper.

"I am not signing anything." Clary stated and glared as the red headed man titled his head looking at her curiously.

"Why not?" He asked, a bit confused Jonathan told him she would sign no problem.

"Jonathan is a complete bullshit artist and I know that he has a good way with words. He will trick me into signing something that in the end will let him kill Jace and I am not going to do that. If he really wants me you tell him to come get me himself and stop being a coward and sending other people after me." Clary stated angrily, Patrick looked a little taken back he had never heard Clary sound so aggressive before. But he didn't know the fiery read head before.

"Jonathan will not be please." Was all Patrick said before he picked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jonathan's number.

"What!" Jonathan said fiercely into the phone, Patrick narrowed his eyes and turned away from Clary.

"Ms. Fray won't sign; she says if you want her so bad then you have to come get her." Patrick said, not really in the mood to deal with the toddler fit he knew the other man was going to have.

"What the fuck, let me talk to her." He demanded, Patrick sighed and handed Clary the cell phone. All this bull over one girl Patrick didn't understand it.

"You come get me yourself brother or I am not coming at all." She spit into the phone, she wanted to get Jonathan away from Jace to give the other man time to get away maybe and if not then maybe Alec and the others will find out what happened and go back to Ireland to save him. Either way Clary wasn't leaving New York.

"You fucking sign that paper Clary right now before I kill your god damn boyfriend." She heard Jace scream in the background, it sounded like he said '_don't come here Clary it's a trick._' She heard him scream again in pain and then nothing.

"Leave him alone Jonathan or I will kill myself I swear to god." Clary narrowed her eyes as glared at the ground.

"Been there done that, Patrick's there he will just heal you so don't even bother." Jonathan shot back and Clary smiled lazily.

"I doubt he could heal me if I blow my brains out with a gun." She retorted and Jonathan was silent for a second.

"You do realize I will kill Jace regardless if you harm yourself of not." Jonathan said and Clary shook her head.

"Honestly Jonathan you're going to kill him if I come, if I don't come I can't stop you at this point but I am not signing a paper nor and I coming unless you come get me." Clary demanded and then hung up the phone. Patrick looked at her with his eyes brows raised.

"Do you even have a gun?" The Irish man said and Clary glared at him.

"They only way you'll find out is when I bring it out, which I am not doing yet so you'll just have to wonder if I am lying or not."

oOoOo

"Shit Clary isn't here." Alec said as he ran a hand threw his hair; they just got back to Magnus's after stopping at the institute to get there weapons.

"Of course not." Isabelle mumbled as she sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Well someone should have informed her of the plan before fucking leaving!" Simon half yelled at the other two.

"Well we didn't find out the plan until after Jace left, which I didn't know about until he showed up at the subway station okay!" Alec shot back defending himself.

"I bet she's gone to Jonathan." Isabelle said as Alec pulled her off the couch.

"We don't have time to relax sister; we need to wake up Magnus." Alec picked up the coffee, and bag of donuts he grabbed on the way over and opened Magnus's door, the man was still sleeping.

"Gotta wake up sleepy." Alec whispered softly as he gently shook the man, he opened one cat eye and groaned.

"I am too tired." He moaned and tried to get comfy in the blankets again before Alec started shaking him again.

"I brought you coffee, and donuts." Alec said and the warlock slowly sat up and reached for the coffee, he took a long sip and sighed.

"Oh my favorite." He commented as he opened the bag of donuts and pulled out a vanilla frosted and started eating it.

"So what's going on?" Magnus said as he finished his donut and half his coffee, he looked around the room as the three pairs of eyes looked back at him and they all looked worried.

"Jace has a plan, a really good one. But we need you to get us to Ireland again." Alec could see Magnus winch and sigh setting his empty coffee cup down.

"I don't know if I can Alec, I used so much energy I still feel so drained. Even if I can do it I won't be able to come, or open the portal back up you'll have to fly home." The three nodded.

"It's okay Mag, don't push yourself to hard." Isabelle said as the man slowly got out of bed and stretched.

"So what's this plan Jace has?" Magnus ask after he used the bathroom, and walked into the kitchen with three of them.

"We don't have time to tell you, we need to get there as soon as possible but I promise it will work." Alec said kissing the man on the cheek.

"You're so amazing, thank you for helping us again even though we don't deserve it." Alec said and Magnus smiled slightly at him, the boy had hurt him deeply but he was still hopelessly in love with the kid.

"You better be careful Alec, I won't be able to save you this time." Magnus looked deeply into his eyes, then without even looking away started mumbling some words and created the portal. Simon and Isabelle jumped threw without a glace back. Alec hesitated, kissed the other man quickly and dove threw the portal. Magnus closed it with a sigh before stumbling back to bed and promptly falling back to sleep.

oOoOo

"Fucking high maintenance bitch!" Jonathan complained to Jace as the other man stood there silently listening.

"Demands things from me, who does she thinks she is!" Jonathan ranted as he sliced Jace on the back with his knife to get his anger out. Jace hissed threw his teeth but he tried to keep the screams for more hurtful wounds.

"I guess I'll have to go get her." Jonathan huffed as he threw the knife at Jace, but missing on purpose and it hit the wall behind him.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere." He laughed as if the other boy could as he stalked out of the room. Jonathan grabbed his newly dry cleaned leather jacket as he strode to his office; he had called Patrick back asking him to make him a portal in five minutes. Jonathan stood waiting impatiently for a few seconds before the room glowed as the portal appeared. He stepped through and glared at Patrick as he looked around looking for Clary. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, he took a step towards her and she took one back.

"Come on Clary I am not fucking around." Jonathan demanded as he heard the portal close behind him, he turned and glared at Patrick.

"What the fuck?" He asked the warlock.

"I am using too much energy waiting; I'll reopen it once you have taken control of that one." He pointed at Clary and Jonathan started stalking towards Clary. She turned and took off running; Jonathan cursed and took off after her. It was dusk in New York City and a few people looked at them funny as Clary exited the park and took off down the street.

"Clary!" The man yelled trying to figure out how it got to this point, that he was literally chasing Clary down the street. Jonathan caught up to her quickly and threw his arms around her, Clary stumbled and they both landed on the ground. Clary was quick as lightning and slipped out of his grip, only to jump on top of him. He groaned as she hit his sensitive area with her knee.

"Are you ready to see what it feels like to have no control?" Clary screamed at the man as a few people on the street stopped and looked at them. Clary ignored them as she pulled out her stele and started to draw a rune on his neck, the only spot available besides his face. Once she was done Clary sat up slowly and the man looked at her with shock in his eyes, he couldn't move.

"You think your medical rune is so powerful, hope you like the rune I made up." Clary's chest was heaving up and down as she glared at the other man.

"You can't talk right? Well that's because the rune I put on you would also be classified as a medical rune only stronger." She laughed a little as she watched Jonathans try to talk and move but was having no success.

"Someone call the cops, that girl put a knife to that's man throat!" Someone in the crowd yelled and Clary cursed, at this point she was going kill Jonathan but she couldn't murder him in public.

"This isn't over." Clary spat at the man who raped her before getting off him and running down the street. She failed and now he was going to get back to his place and kill Jace. She started running to Magnus's hopping he was awake and could get her to Jonathan's house before the medical rune wore off.

**AN: Hope you like, bad ass Clary is back and she's ready to get her Jace back! Sorry if I suck at writing BA Clary, I tired lol! Also in the last chapter I realized I wrote **_**'Alec killed the last Shadow hunter',**_** I ment Demon! I'll fix it in the chapter later I just don't have time right now. So I also won't be able to update either of my stories until Monday. Hubby as a four day weekend and were gonna be very busy! Hope everyone has a great 4****th**** of July! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-**

Clary was running like her life depended on it, she knew Jonathan would be down for a little while but not long enough. Plus if Patrick found him she was sure he could do something to get him up and moving quicker. She was panting by the time she made it to Magnus's front down, her face was stiff with dried tears and she wanted to scream as she pushed the doorbell button for almost five solid minutes. He wouldn't open; he must have still been out. Clary slumped down and sat with her back resting against the front door, what was she going to do. Magnus's phone rang and she looked at the screen, it said her name and she knew it was Jonathan with her phone. She shakily picked it up.

"Big mistake." Jonathan said and Clary grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, she was so angry at herself, she made a huge mistake messing with Jonathan like that when he still had Jace.

"I am on my way to kill your little fucking boyfriend; I hope you're pleased with yourself." The other boy spit into the phone and Clary cringed, she thought she could kill him but things didn't happened as planned and now Jace was going to die because of her, she sighed deeply thinking of what she could do.

"Fine I surrender; seriously if you let Jace go I will come to you willingly and even help you erase his memory. Please you just have to leave my friends alone." Clary knew there was nothing she could do; he would look for her forever, and killing everyone she ever loved until all that was left was the two of them. She would rather surrender herself and live a miserable life then let anything bad happen to her friends.

"I don't trust you Clary, but after that stunt you just pulled, you will come to me and I will do whatever I please with Jace while you watch." He hissed out and Clary let out a small grunt in frustration.

"NO Jonathan if you're going to kill him anyways then I might as well kill myself here and now, I don't want to live in a world without out Jace in it." Clary popped up and took out her stele, using an open rune on the door so she could get into Magnus's building she wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of that until just then. It didn't work and Clary pounded on the door, of course Magnus had wards against this kind of thing. She slowly slid down the door again and buried her head into her knees.

"I won't kill your beloved Jace, but he won't be just getting away Scott free and getting a whole new set of memories. " Jonathan chipped into the phone, Clary didn't want to talk to him anymore but she knew that he knew where she was and she didn't know what to do from this moment on.

"I know where you are Clary and I am going to come get you. So don't bother trying to bargain with me, this is my show not yours." He shouted into the phone before hanging up, Clary looked up and down the street not seeing anyone. She gripped her stele in her hands; if everything was empty maybe she could take Jonathan by surprise again and finally kill him once and for all.

oOoOo

Isabelle scanned the area, they had just portaled back into Ireland, the plan was to ambush Jonathan and take him down and get Jace free then he was going to kill the bastard and Clary was finally going to be free. The only problem was that they were supposed to bring Clary but they weren't able to find her, it was going to put a wrench in their plans and Jace was going to flip out. They were standing in front of Jonathan's manner just looking at it for a few minutes. It was oddly quiet and Isabelle wasn't sure if that was good or bad. They started for the house and a few of Jonathan's men came at them, they were easy to take out and Isabelle almost laughed. They were weak and barely trained; Jonathan clearly killed his good crop and was now stuck with the weak ones. Isabelle headed into the house while the two boys took care of Jonathan's men, there wasn't many of. Isabella had to kill a slow guard demon in the den and then everything was silent. She stepped into the den and walked into the door opposite, the door the demon had been guarding. She opened it slowly a little nervous of what would be on the other side; she thought she would have heard from Jonathan or Patrick at this point. She opened the door and was met with a large room with Jace hanging limply in the center of it. She rushed to him, he looked dead. She pulled out her stele and started placing a few healing runes and energy runes on him trying to get him to wake up. Some of the slash marks on his back started to close up and she heard Jace groan a bit as he woke up.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" Isabelle said as she pulled out one of her swords to put him down, Alec held onto Jace so he wouldn't fall to the ground when he binds were gone.

"Thanks guys." Jace said in a whisper as he rubbed his shoulders and arms, they were sore from the position they had been in for the last couple of hours.

"Wait, where's Clary?" Jace said looked at the three people staring back at him.

"We uh, couldn't find her." Alec finally let out, Jace looked like he was about to burst.

"Are you kidding me!? The only way this plan was going to work is if Clary came." Jace screamed at the trio and they all shrunk back at Jace's rage.

"I am sorry okay Jace! But it wasn't my fault that she was left alone in Magnus apartment. I didn't know that you already left when I did so I am not the only one to blame!" Alec shot back and Jace glared at him.

"Fuck" Jace yelled as he stomped around the room.

"What are we going to do?" Isabelle quietly asked and Jace looked at her.

"I have no idea."

oOoOo

Clary hid up in a tree that we pretty close to Magnus's house, she was armed with her stele and a few weapons. She had been in the tree for a while and she was starting to lose faith that Jonathan knew where she was, maybe he had been bluffing. Clary sighed, he arms and legs were getting sore from crouching on the tree branch, she wasn't very high off the ground as she looked up and down the street again. Suddenly a noise in the tree above her startled her so much she fell out of the tree.

"Ow, fuck!" Clary whined as she looked up to see a bird, her ankle now hurt and she was out in the open. She sat up and rubbed her ankle when a voice to her left startled her.

"You were so cute hiding up in that tree, but I was getting bored." Jonathan commented as he walked up to Clary, she looked up at him with hate in her eyes.

"Fuck off, I am not going anywhere with you! I am done being your play thing!" Clary screamed at the blond boy and he just laughed.

"Honestly Clary I am done with the game so you don't have to worry about it anymore." He bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"Bring me the cup!" Jonathan shouted at someone behind him and Clary gasped, he didn't mean the cup that turned shadow hunters dark did he?

Clary looked behind Jonathan as Patrick brought him the cup, Clary tried to stand but Jonathan shoved her down.

"I am ready to rule the world with you by my side, but that clearly isn't going to happen unless I make you drink this." Jonathan said as he took the cup from Patrick's hand, once he was free of the cup he walked around and grabbed Clary holding her in place.

"Please don't! I promise I'll come with you and not cause any trouble." Clary whimpered as she tried to get out of Patrick's grasps.

"I don't believe you anymore Clary, I am not sorry." He murmured as he put the cup to her lips and she started squirming again.

**AN: SO so so so sorry about the wait! I suck I know, and this chapter isn't the greatest in my opinion! I am having a bit of writers block for this story again! I am not sure where I should go with this, I have a few ideas hopefully I get out of my slum! It def shouldn't be over a week until my next update but it won't be until after the weekend! Till next time **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**-

Clary felt the lip of the cup burn her closed lips buts she clenched them together even tighter, she wouldn't let one drop of that foul stuff touch her mouth, she would rather die.

"I have all day Clary." Jonathan pushed the lip of the cup harder onto her lips as she tried to shake him off her.

"Don't make me tickle you." Jonathan started, he lifted his hand when there was suddenly a loud crash and the door to the apartment two doors down went flying from its hinges into the middle of the road. Both Jonathan and Patrick were distracted which gave Clary the chance to wiggle out of Patrick's grip and punch Jonathan in the gut. Jonathan made a swooshing noise as the air left his lungs and Clary turned around to deck Patrick in the face, but he was expecting that and he blocked her attempt. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground. Since Clary was distracting both men none of them were paying attention to who caused the door the fly into the street. A weak, but awake Magnus stumbled into the street. He used all his energy into freezing the two boys. Clary turned startled and looked at Magnus.

"Mag! You're awake." She got herself out of Patrick's grip and sprinted at the warlock.

"It's going to be okay Clary." Clary nodded at the cat eyed man as he turned and started walking at a fast pace down the street.

"I heard you buzzing my bell for a very long time, but I was unable to respond for a while, I had to force myself up and I took a small energy potion I had laying around. I need to get somewhere safe and make a stronger potion before things get even more out of hand." Magnus said as they rounded a corner, Clary glanced down the street and both men were still frozen but who knew for how much longer.

"Do you know where we are going?" Clary asked

"Of course." He said but he didn't give her any more information than that.

XXXX

Jace was trying to call Clary and Magnus but both phones were going straight to voicemail.

"The fuck." The blond boy sighed as he finally gave up and walked to the small group all sitting around the kitchen table at Jonathans place.

"So were thinking our only option is to fly home." Isabelle finally said knowing that Jace was going to be pissed.

"No Iz there has to be another way; it would take hours and maybe even a couple of days to get tickets for all of us and get home that is just too long." Jace said shaking his head.

"Well then maybe we need to involve other shadowhunters Jace, I think we need to go to the Ireland institute." Alec finally said. Jace let the thought roll around in his head for a few minutes.

"That's might not be such a bad idea." The blue eyed boy smiled as they all got up from the table and headed for the door. They were all walking with purpose finally glad to have a plan and destination in mind.

XXXX

Jonathan finally felt feeling come back into his bones as he felt the cup slip out of his numb fingers moments before he could finally move himself again. He watched the cup clink to the ground, none of the liquid spilling out since it was protected by very dark magic. Jonathan stretched his arms and legs and rolled his shoulders before bending down and picking up the cup.

"Honestly Patrick I've been waiting and waiting for you to prove yourself, but in the end you keep disappointing me. I think I am done with this bullshit." Jonathan didn't wait for the red haired man to say anything, he was only just getting feeling back when Jonathan pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the warlock's heart. It was hard to kill a warlock but Jonathan had a special magic dagger that was more than going to kill the man, it was going to be painful and nothing the Irish man did could save him. Jonathan watched the man's face stare at him in shock; he slowly slid to the ground as Jonathan pulled the dagger out.

"Sorry can't stay and watch I got to go get my lady back once and for all." Jonathan said as he tucked the blade back into his coat and stalking off leaving the man to die in the street alone.

XXXX

Clary and Magnus had been waking for a while and Clary was starting to get tired, she was wondering how Magnus was able to keep up this brisk pace. They finally stopped at what looked like an abandoned house at the end of a dead end street. Magnus walked up the steps to the front door and after mumbled a few words opened the door. Clary followed in behind him and looked around. The inside looked much nicer then the outside.

"What is this?" Clary asked as Magnus walked into the kitchen and started pulling out different ingredients to make the energy potion.

"You really think I only have one house Clary?" Magnus laughed as Clary left him to explore the other rooms. She found what must have been Magnus's room and walking in looking around. It was funky and more like Magnus then his other apartment had looked. Clary suddenly felt very drained as she moved to feel the fuzzy zebra stripped comforter on the bed, it felt warm and soft. She barely remembered lying down until what felt like seconds later Magnus was shaking her wake. She groggily looked up and around the room before finally looking at Magnus.

"Sorry I was really tired." She slurred out still trying to wake up.

"It's okay; I let you sleep for a couple of hours while I made the potion. I am feeling fab by the way. I made you a small something to, to make your feel better." Magnus said as he handed her a small glass with some purple liquid in it. Clary sat up and happily drank the contents. She felt the effects immediately and sat up in the bed straighter.

"Thanks I feel a lot better." Clary said as she shook her head and stretched.

"So what do we do now?" Clary asked the warlock who was currently perched on the end of the bed watching her every move.

"Well we need to find Alec and the others, I can't get a hold of them and the last time I saw them I was sending them to Ireland with no way to get back." Clary suddenly felt guilty for falling asleep while Jace was still being held captive by Jonathan.

"I can't believe I feel asleep with Jace still with Jonathan, I bet he's already dead." Tear flowed down her cheeks as Magnus shook his head.

"I don't think so, I sent Alec, Isabella and Simon to Ireland to save Jace and I am more than sure they got him since Jonathan and Patrick were here trying to get you." Magnus answered as he stood from the bed.

"Come on we have to go back to Ireland and find them, again." He rolled his eyes a little as he exited the room. Clary sat for a moment longer trying to let her brain adjust to all the information.

**AN- I know it's been over two months and my first chapter back sucks, I am so sorry! Sorry for taking so long to get this out, and for its suckyness/shortness. This chapter is mostly me trying to get back into the story, and for me to see if anyone still wants me to continue. **


End file.
